Making Changes
by Puckleberry01
Summary: Instead of sleeping with Quinn that night, Puck slept with Rachel. When Rachel discovers she's pregnant she must make some choices about her future. Will she get rid of the baby or make a choice that will change her life forever? Will Puck be able to prove himself to Rachel so she will keep the baby? Eventually Puckleberry with a Pezberry Friendship.
1. First time

**Warning: Mature chapter, look away if your underage.**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Rachel Berry heard the doorbell ring at 10 o'clock on a Friday night she immediately started to panic . She was home alone because her fathers were spending the weekend in a hotel for their wedding anniversary.

Rachel grabbed her cricket bat that she had beside her bed in case of an emergency and crept down the stairs. She was only in her pyjama shorts and vest top but if it was a robber or a murderer at her door then they probably wouldn't care what she was wearing.

"Fuck sake Berry," A voice shouted from the other side of the door followed by a few loud thumps against it.

Rachel recognized the voice immediately and kept her cricket bat raised as she opened the door.

"Are you seriously going to try knocking me out?" Puck asked glancing at the bat in the small brunettes hands. "Go on then crazy, take a swing."

"What are you doing at my house? It's late and a Friday night, shouldn't you be at some party getting off with some cheerio," Rachel asked lowering the bat. "This isn't some football prank is it?"

Rachel glanced over Pucks shoulder searching the darkness for any signs of Puck's friends. He had spent the last few years going out of his way to make her life hell so she had a right to be nervous.

Puck snorted and pushed his way inside. "Chill Berry I'm only here on a house call, your dad mentioned you were going to be home alone this weekend so mom asked me to come check up on you," Puck explained wondering into the kitchen.

Rachel nervously followed and entered the kitchen in time to see Puck grabbing two glasses from her cupboard and pulling a bottle of vodka from his jacket. It didn't come to any surprise that his jacket could hide alcohol.

"What are you doing?" Rachel demanded dropping the bat and grabbing the glasses before Puck could pour anything into them. "You're not getting drunk in my house."

"I've got to spend the next hour here to keep my Ma happy so there's no way in hell I can do that sober," Puck said snatching the glasses. "Do something useful and find something to mix it with."

"Just go do whatever you do on a Friday night and if your mother rings I'll tell her you stayed for a while," Rachel complained.

Puck ignored her and started his own search for something to mix the vodka with. Everything in Berry's house was 'sugar free' or 'organic' and there was no way in hell Puck was drinking any of that stuff. He finally food a cupboard full of sweets, sugary drinks and pork Rinds.

"Naughty little Jew," An amused Puck said pulling out the pork scratchings and shaking them at Rachel. "Never knew you had a wild side Berry."

"Those aren't mine, daddy eats them and that's his cupboard. My dad and I don't eat pork as you well know Noah and I don't have sugary products. I also don't drink alcohol which is illegal for our age so if you would kindly…"

"Shut up Berry," Puck interrupted grabbing a bottle of coke and mixing it with the vodka. He downed one glass before passing the other towards Rachel who just scrunched her nose up at it. "Come on you must have drunk alcohol before."

"Only on special occasions when both my fathers are there. I haven't been drunk and I don't intend to start in my kitchen with you."

"Listen up Berry because Puckerman's got some advice. You don't have any friends, you hardly ever socialize with anyone unless it's some sort of competition and you don't let loose ever. Give it up for one night, your sixteen; you're going to end up famous with no friends apart for a bunch of gold diggers."

"Go away Noah, your hardly my friend. You throw slushies at me every morning so what right do you have to lecture me."

"Fine," Puck shrugged putting Rachel's drink on the bench. "You're just scared because I could drink you under the table. I'll go swing by Santana's house and get her to help me drink this. Always thought she was the better singer anyway."

"Santana is hardly a better singer than me," Rachel snapped grabbing the drink off the bench. "I'm doing this to shut you up and not because I agree with you."

"Whatever Berry, down it," Puck encouraged.

Rachel slammed the now empty glass onto the bench and smiled in victory towards Puck.

"You know Santana could only ever drink four before she ended up under the table."

"Fine," Rachel said reaching up and grabbing three more glasses and placing them in front of Puck. "Fill them up, I can easily out drink Santana."

An few hours later Puck and Rachel were defiantly drunk. Rachel had been able to match Santana's record but ended up falling over before she could get to the fifth glass so Puck had cut her off and ended up hiding the vodka. They had somehow ended up in Rachel's bedroom although neither of them could remember how.

"Hmm," Puck mumbled picking up a 'Victoria's Secrets' bag from beside Rachel's dressing table. "Been a naughty girl Berry?"

Puck racked through the bag but couldn't find it anything inside and looked up raising an eye brow at Rachel.

"I erm… I've got it on," Rachel said indicating her chest.

"Show me," Puck smirked walking over to the small brunette. He placed a hand on either side of her top and slowly started to lift it. Rachel didn't say anything but a faint blush filled her cheeks. She'd stopped drinking over an hour ago and everything wasn't as fuzzy but she still felt more confident and adventurous than usual.

"Nice," Puck smiled tossing the shirt on the other side of the room and lowering his gaze to the bra. It was black with purple trim and seemed to push Rachel's small bust up. He moved his right hand forward to trace the outline of the trim before moving his finger to her cleavage and running his fingertips over it. "This is new."

"Hmm," Rachel mumbled biting her lip. She'd never been with anyone before and could feel the butterflies at the pit of her stomach. If she was sober then she wouldn't have even let Puck in her room but now she didn't care. Right now all she could focus on was the pleasure that shot down her spine every time Puck touched her breasts.

"You like it don't you," Puck smirked cupping both her breasts with his large hands. Rachel moaned from the contact and arched her back pushing her breasts further into his hands. "Naughty girl."

Puck leaned forward and captured her lips in a kiss. Rachel was caught off guard but couldn't help leaning forward into the kiss. His hands trailed from her breasts down to her waist. He used one hand to unhook her bra with professional skill. Rachel was impressed at how easily he had done it but she didn't comment. She didn't want to ruin things.

"You want me don't you?" Puck asked

Rachel reached out her right hand to run along Puck's stomach and to trace his six pack through his shirt. She groaned at the sensation, his muscles were so much more pronounced then she had realized.

Pucks hands returned to her breasts. His fingers flicked and twisted Rachel's nipple until it hardened while he trailed kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Rachel gasped and moaned at Pucks skilled hands. The noises went straight to Puck's groin and he moved forward to push his erection against Rachel's leg.

"Damn," Puck hissed through clenched teeth as Rachel moved her leg slightly to cause some friction. "I'll stop..." Puck kissed Rachel's cheek before removing his hand from her breasts. "Tell me if you want to stop baby and we'll stop."

"I don't want you to stop," Rachel blurted out before she could stop herself. "Please don't make us stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Puck grinned placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "Come on." Puck tugged her towards the pink bed pushing her down to lay across before crawling up her body.

Puck's lips wrapped around Rachel's nipple; he sucked, licked and kissed the breast taking time to tease the nipple before moving to give the other the same attention. His left hand trailed down her stomach towards her crotch.

His hand went inside her pajama shorts going underneath her knickers to get to her center. She was already soaked as Puck ran his fingers across her slit causing her to moan.

"Oh god, Noah," Rachel cried pushing her breasts further into his mouth. She pushed her pajama shorts and knickers down her legs and off her with Puck's help.

He applied pressure to her entrance before slipping a finger inside her. She froze at the intrusion so Puck stilled his finger so she could get used to the sensation. He waited until her inner muscles relaxed and her breathing even out he pulled the finger out and thrust it back in causing her to gasp. He moved it repeatedly in and out of her finding a good pace as he continued to lavish her breasts with his mouth. Using his spare hand to rub and squeeze the free breast, taking turns with each.

Puck added a second finger and moved his thumb to rub against her clit as he felt her inner walls begin to flutter around his fingers. He started curling his fingers, rubbing against her until he found the magic spot that caused Rachel to gasp and cry out.

"Come Rachel," Puck whispered against her breast. The words seemed to work and Rachel came screaming Puck's name.

"Oh god," Rachel gasped coming down from the high. Puck slipped his fingers out from her brought them to his lips sucking on the juice off them.

Rachel kissed him deeply, using her own tongue to taste every inch of his mouth while she used her hands to push against his shoulder. Rachel rolled him onto his back so she could straddle his hips. She could already feel his erection through his jeans pressing against the material as it strained to get to her.

"You don't get control," Puck smirked sitting up and taking a nipple into his mouth.

"You're a little overdressed, I thought you could do with a hand," Rachel said as her trembling hands popped each button of his shirt through the hole. She pushed the open shirt off his shoulders and Puck shrugged it off. His body was amazing; it was like something out of a women's pin up calendar. His years of workout and football obviously showed. It was no wonder most of the girls at school wanted him. Rachel trailed her hand down his chest to his stomach feeling every muscle clench under her touch, "You're beautiful."

"I'm not beautiful, I'll take sexy though," Puck chuckled against her breast. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. Puck thrust his hips up so his jean clad erection pressed against Rachel's folds causing her to press down harder onto Puck's lap. "Damn it, get these things off baby."

Rachel shuffled back so she straddled his legs and reached out to undo his button. She kept her eyes locked with his as she pulled the zipper slowly down. She never felt so nervous; she had no experience with this kind of thing but the encouraging nod Puck sent her way gave her confidence. Rachel reached out and pulled the jeans down his legs. He'd gone commando, of course he had.

Puck's erection sprang free as Rachel eased the jeans down his legs. He was much bigger than Rachel had ever imagined. Of course she had never seen a penis before but she had some idea about the average size and Rachel was positive that he was definitely not average.

"Wow," Rachel whispered nervously reaching out to run a finger along the tip of his penis. "I don't think… it's not going to fit."

Puck's laughter filled the room as he sat up to kiss Rachel's forehead. "It will fit, I promise."

His strong hand covered hers as he wrapped it round his penis. He slowly moved their hands up and down his penis getting a slow enough rhythm for Rachel to catch onto. When he moved his hand away from hers Rachel kept the rhythm up, moving her other hand to cup and fondles his balls. His cock jerked at the sensation and Puck groaned falling back onto the mattress.

The rhythm increased as Puck groaned and started to thrust his hips up in encouragement. He nearly broke the bed springs with his ass when he felt Rachel's hot little lips wrapped around the head of his penis. She was nervous and inexperienced but it just made Puck more excited. She'd never touched anyone else's dick and tonight she was all his.

"God you're amazing," Puck groaned as Rachel sucked more of his cock in, taking as much as she could in. She used her hand to stroke the base of his penis while her other hand continued to roll his balls. "Shit babe."

Rachel took him in deeper relaxing the muscles of her throat as she took him further down. She knew that she didn't have a gag reflex but she'd never had the opportunity to use it. Rachel swallowed causing her throat to tighten around his cock sending him close to the edge and he quickly pulled her off. He wasn't very keen on this ending so early. Of course she'd been told how excited a boy would be when they found out about this but Rachel wasn't convinced. It wasn't that big of deal right?

"Fuck!" Puck groaned trying to calm himself down. "You deep throat Berry? How the hell did you learn that?"

"I don't have a gag reflex," Rachel shrugged. "I've never had the opportunity to use it before."

"Shit babe, I'm happy for you to practice that skill all night but first we've got some serious loving to be getting on with." Puck rolled them both so he was once again on top.

Puck was a true stud. He could get any girl because he could change his style accordingly. Rachel was a nervous virgin. She'd had a lot to drink but she'd sobered up by now although she was properly still using it as an excuse. Puck was a stud but he didn't take advantage of girls that defiantly wasn't cool.

Puck's skilled fingers moved down to cup her core, she was soaked and his finger glided straight into her. He added a second finger and then a third trying to stretch her as much as possible to prepare her. He spread his fingers out causing her to gasp as he pumped into her a few times before withdrawing and placing his hand back next to her head.

"This is going to hurt, I'll go slowly and you're stretched out a bit but it's still going to hurt," Puck warned.

"I know, you'll help me thru this though, I trust you Noah," Rachel said raising her hand placing it on the bulk of his arm. "Go on."

Puck kissed her lips again before reaching down between them and lining himself up at her entrance. He moved the tip of his penis around to gather some of her wetness and spread it out a bit before slowly pushing forward. She was so tight and he was barely even inside her. When she relaxed he pushed further into her until he came to her barrier.

"You ok?" Puck croaked glancing down at her flushed face, her eyes were squeezed close as a tear trailed down her cheek from the pain. "Hey, it's ok. The pain will be over quick then it'll be really good Rachel I promise."

"I'm ok, just do it," Rachel pleaded opening her eyes. "Get it over with please."

"You'll be fine baby," Puck whispered. He pushed forward breaking her barrier and continued till he was fully sheathed inside her. Her muscles squeezed against the intrusion so Puck let out a deep breath as he tried to stop himself from just fucking her, she wasn't Santana.

When the throbbing pain Rachel felt slowly subsided into something else, need. She opened her eyes ready for Puck to move when she saw his frozen form above her. His eyes locked with hers and his teeth were gritted together as he tried to maintain control.

He was stud, he didn't have control issues! Well he hadn't had them before; something about being with Berry was different. She trusted him completely and was giving him her virginity, something he felt completely guilty about the moment he took it.

"Noah?" Rachel asked placing a hand on his cheek. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, you?" Puck said rubbing his cheek against her hand.

"I'm fine but do something… please," Rachel begged willing her hips slightly. "But slowly, please go slow."

"You got it Rach," Puck said before pulling out a few inches and thrusting slowly back in. He tried to be gentle and slow. He kept his eyes locked with hers trying to remember that she was a virgin and he had to be slow.

As Rachel got used to the sensation she started moving up to meet his thrusts. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his legs allowing him to go deep.

"Faster please, Noah faster," Rachel begged scratching her nails against his hard back.

"Hold on tight," Puck smirked before pulling out till the tip was only left in and thrusting back in. His rhythm got harder and faster as he felt himself get close to the edge. He was pretty sure that Rachel was close so he reached between their joined bodies and rubbed her clit as he slammed into her.

"You're so fucking tight," Puck whispered into her ear. "You feel amazing baby, my cock slamming into you."

The dirty talk seemed to egg Rachel on and Puck couldn't last any longer and slammed brutally into her coming fast and hard. The motion pushed Rachel over the edge and her walls clenched around Puck's cock squeezing the last of his sperm out of him.

"God, that was," Rachel gasped coming down from her high.

"Mmm," Puck muttered pulling out and relaxing beside her. "Sleep babe."


	2. New friends and new discoveries

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

* * *

Chapter 2

September (8 weeks later)

Rachel slammed her locker door shut; she was having a very bad day. Her alarm hadn't gone off that morning which meant she had woken up an hour and a half late. She arrived at school five minutes before the bell which would have been fine for any normal student but Rachel berry was always very prepared and liked to do extra studies and prepare for her day. Her day hadn't improved when she was slushied by one of the football players called David Karofosky.

This was why she hated Mondays. Coach Tanaka called the football players in for a Monday morning meeting to discuss the weekly plan. Because of the team's poor performances Ken had decided to be stricter on the boys. This meant that some of the footballers were now on protein diets, workout schedules or extra practice sessions.

Rachel had always arrived early to school to use the auditorium to practice some of her songs and now every Monday she would run into the whole football team. If she wasn't so dedicated to her singing career she would have dropped the Monday morning practice but it was too important to give up. She refused to give up on her future for a bunch of people with a low IQ all of which were destined to work at the Lima burger joint.

Grabbing her purple jumper with a picture of a giant cupcake on it she headed towards the girls toilets to change. Thankfully it had only been her patched blue shirt that had gotten hit by the red slushy so she didn't need to wash her hair.

After getting changed Rachel quickly stuffed her ruined top to the back of her locker when she suddenly felt dizzy. Clutching her locker door for support she leaned towards it trying to regain her balance so she didn't fall over.

"Rachel?" A male's voice called from behind her "Are you alright?"

Rachel glanced to her left to see Kurt and Mercedes standing next to her clutching their English books. Both looked concerned for Rachel which was something they never normally did. They would normally comment on her poor choice of wardrobe or horrible personality, they had never shown concern for her welfare.

"I'm fine," Rachel said pulling her English book out of her locker and closing it "I'm perfectly healthy, in fact I never get sick. I've been taking vitamins since I was three and they've greatly increased my immune system. In fact I would recommend you both start my daily routine, it might help your skin." Just as she finished her rant Rachel felt dizzy again and without her locker door she fell forward into Kurt's waiting arms who carefully helped her up.

"Yeah you look perfectly healthy to me girl, come on we'll walk you to class," Mercedes said passing her English text book to Kurt and then looping her arm through Rachel's in case she fell again.

"Maybe you should go see the nurse?" Kurt suggested.

Rachel shook her head "I'm fine, I didn't have much time for breakfast this morning. I'm sure that's all it is."

They both rolled their eyes at Rachel before leading her to English. Their English teacher Mr. Roaster was one of the numerous teachers at McKinley high that didn't care about their students. He would quite happily let the whole class sleep while he booked his holiday for himself and his wife online. The only reason Figgins hadn't fired Mr. Roaster was because most his students had passing grades although that was mostly due to his easy grading when he marked the students tests.

"Everyone grab a seat, we've got an important lesson to get through today," Mr Roaster announced rushing the lingering students to their seats. "Mr. Puckerman would you please leave that sophomore girl alone and close the door."

Puck, who was standing at the door chatting up a blonde cheerleader gave her one of his signature winks before closing the door and taking a seat at the back of the class next to Matt Rutherford. Rachel Berry, the only girl he'd ever slept with and didn't brag to the whole football team was sitting in front of him with Kurt and Mercedes either side of her. That seemed odd to Puck for two reasons; first Berry never had any friends when he'd last checked, not that he checked on her or even noticed how tight that jumper was around her boobs, and the second reason was that Berry never sat at the back, she would always sit at the front by herself keeping track of everything the teacher said although Mr. Roaster never actually taught them anything.

"Today we're going to be researching car insurance," Mr. Roaster said before turning to write it on the white board. "Your scenario is that you're a 37 year old teacher looking for the cheapest car insurance."

Rachel's hand instantly shot into the air but Mr Roaster just ignored it, he was used to Rachel complaining about his lack of teaching so never bothered to ask her any more. "I'll write the details on the board, the person who gets the cheapest gets an 'A' in their next test."

"Maybe you should go see the nurse," Kurt mumbled "You still don't look to good Rach."

"What's up Berry?" Puck asked leaning back into his chair. "Being a loser finally caught up to you?"

Puck smirked when the brunette spun round in her seat and narrowed her eyes at him. Just as she was about to say something she put her hand to her mouth and quickly exited the classroom not bothering to give Mr Roaster an excuse. The teacher looked more relieved than annoyed that the hostile girl had left the class and had no concern for her sudden departure.

"She knows I was joking right?" Puck asked Kurt and Mercedes. Puck was a badass and everything but even he didn't enjoy making girls cry.

"I'm sure your charming manner has nothing to do with it," Kurt said standing up. "I'll just go check on Rachel." The feminine boy said the last part loud enough for the teacher to hear before standing up and leaving.

Kurt found Rachel In the girl's bathroom slumped over one of the toilets throwing up. "I really think you need to go home."

"I never get sick," Rachel whispered tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'll go and see the nurse though."

"Don't worry about your books, I'll grab them. We've got a glee meeting at lunch anyway so I'll give them back then."

With a nod of thanks Rachel left the girls bathroom and headed to the nurses office. She couldn't be sick. She took vitamins and had a very strict health schedule and there was no way her body couldn't fight any sort of bug that most of students in McKinley seemed to have constantly.

"Is everything alright dear?" The nurse asked as Rachel lingered by the door. The nurse was in her late 50's and wearing her blue nursing uniform with black cardio on top. "Why don't you take a seat?"

Nodding Rachel took a seat in front of the nursing. "I...I don't feel very well, I know it's probably nothing because I'm never ill. In fact my doctor used me as an example for some of his students to show how a person can maintain a healthy body by taking certain measures but..."

"So your ill dear, Why don't you tell me you symptoms and we'll take it from there."

"I feel a bit dizzy and I've been sick not long ago. I'm sure that's down to the fact that I haven't had much breakfast this morning. My alarm clock never went off this morning so it messed up my whole routine," Rachel explained.

The nurse pulled out a notepad from her drawer and jotted a few things down before turning back to Rachel. "I'm sorry if it sounds rude my love but when was your last period? The menstruation cycle can sometimes cause problems like these especially in girls as young as yourself," The nurse smiled friendly.

Rachel was normally very organised so it surprised her when she couldn't recall the date. She normally made a note of it in her calendar but last mouth her daddy's sister had a car accident so they went down there for two weeks. That was four weeks ago and she certainly hadn't had a period since then. That can't be right surely.

If that was right then that would make her period ten weeks ago. She was very regular so there was no reason she would have missed a period and it wasn't as if she'd had sex... but she did have sex!

"My last period was ten weeks ago." Rachel said standing up.

"Have you had sex in the last three month?" The nurse asked making further notes in her book.

"Yes but that was only once and that doesn't count. I was drunk and it was my first time, surely that couldn't have made me pregnant."

"Did you use protection ?"

Rachel's cheeks blushed "Erm.. yes I think so"

"It's okay my love we'll do a test. It's probably nothing but we'll do a test to make sure," The nurse smiled. Rachel nodded nervously. If she was pregnant her life was over, she couldn't go to New York with a baby and she couldn't go on Broadway with a baby. Ignoring the fact that her father's would kill her she also had to worry about what she'd do about Puck, he hated her and he didn't look or act very paternal.

She really was having a bad day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel was sitting on the front row by herself, that wasn't surprising because it was only eight weeks till sectionals and Rachel had been driving them all mad. Mr Schue was hardly getting a word in during their afternoon meetings but today was very different. Rachel had hardly said a word and turned down Mr. Schue's offer of singing a solo to consider for sectionals. It was obvious that something was wrong. When they practiced some group number dances which Brittany, Mike, and Matt had thought up, Rachel had got most of the moves wrong and at one point she had tripped over Kurt's foot and crashed into Mike.

Puck who was sitting on the back row leaned forward to whisper into Finn's ear "What's up with Berry?"

Mr Schue was talking about his experience at sectionals when he attended high school so most the students had stopped listening a while ago.

"No idea, she looks a bit pale to me," Finn said as Quinn snuggled closer to him to listen into the conversation.

"I was thinking," Mr Schue said loudly trying to get the students attention back. "That we should begin to focus on our solo number and once we decide which song Rachel will be singing we will be able to pay more time and attention on the group numbers."

"So the solo automatically goes to Berry, I'm glad you gave it so much thought," Kurt responded rolling his eyes.

"Yeah thanks for the consideration Rachel," Mercedes agreed.

Rachel stood up and placed her hands on her hips "Did it occur to any of you two I might not want the solo? I understand being the most talented in our group and with my extensive vocal range but it would be nice for any of you to bother to ask me," Rachel fumed her voice getting louder as she ranted. "Next time why don't you ask if I even want to do it without assuming I would agree to it."

Rachel turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, the whole group including Mr Schue sat in silence, shocked at Rachel's outburst.

Mr Schue was the first to break the silence "Maybe I'll..."

Too everyone's surprise it was Santana who stood up. "Its fine I'll go check on her, I'm fluent in bitch anyway." Unlinking pinkies from Brittany, Santana left the class in search for Rachel.

"Yo Rupaul, I'm not chasing you down the corridor," Santana called walking after Rachel. When the brunette turned round Santana could see Rachel's bright red eyes as the tears leaked down her cheeks. "Don't feel bad about them losers, they deserved taking down a peg or two."

"Why are you here Santana?" Rachel asked wiping her eyes. "You hate me"

"Yeah I do. Your annoying voice, over bearing personality and inability to dress in anything but grandma clothes does really get to me but for some reason Brittany likes you and doesn't like seeing you upset. So I'm here to calm you down and bring you back into that class before Brittany flips out. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"You won't care," Rachel sniffled.

"Try me."

"I've done something stupid and ruined my life. I don't have to let it ruin my life but I can't kill it. My mother gave me away and I hate her for that but at least she never killed me, I would feel like a murder and..."

"Hold on man hands," Santana said pinching her nose to concentrate. "Are you telling me you're pregnant? Because you know you need to have sex to get pregnant."

Rachel rolled her eyes, at least that meant Santana actually listened in science "Yes that's generally how it works."

"Oh my god you're not a virgin?" Santana screeched in shock"Who the hell popped your cherry Berry?"

"It doesn't matter, my life's over. I can't have a baby and go to college..."

Santana felt sorry for Rachel. Sure she hated her but she had always admired her future plans and goals. She had always thought that Rachel would get out of Lima and be a famous miss know it all. "You're too annoying and persistent to be a stay at home mom," Santana said as Rachel gave a watery chuckle "You'll be on Broadway with the kid waiting in the wings, don't worry yourself about what others think. Other people might worry about their appearances to others but you've never been one of us."

"You're really nice sometimes Santana, I don't think I've ever seen this side of you before," Rachel smiled.

"Don't get used to it; now come back to glee before Brittany has a meltdown."

Santana grabbed a hold of Rachel without letting the brunette get a word in and dragged her back towards the choir room. Entering Rachel noticed Brittany flash her a brilliant smile and wave her over to sit next to her. Santana just rolled her eyes and dragged Rachel over to sit with them.

"Are you ok?" The blonde cheerleader asked smiling sweetly at Rachel "I had a word with Lord tubbingtons this morning and he said that you were extra special now, he said I had to take care of you."

Santana raised a perfectly manicured eye brow at Brittany before shrugging at Rachel. She had no idea how the girl knew either but if Brittany was convinced a cat had told her then Santana wasn't going to argue.

"Can we get on with it Schue?" Santana asked relaxing into her seat "Diva here is back and I really don't want to spend any more time in this room, I'm already getting funny looks in the halls as it is."

"Yes... err sure Santana." Mr. Schue gazed at the cheerleader trying very hard not to roll his eyes. "We'll hold auditions for the solo, I'll judge with some other staff member and whoever performs the best will get the solo. Remember it needs to be a ballad so if you're not comfortable doing that then I suggest you don't volunteer."

"Are you going to audition Rach?" Brittney asked.

"No, I don't think so. I'm a bit busy at the moment," Rachel sighed. This must have been the first time she'd turned down a solo but she had to be realistic, her dads' were probably going to kill her when they found out about the baby so she couldn't sing a solo when she was six feet under. Although if anyone could sing in their grave it would probably be Rachel berry. "What are you going to sing?"

Brittney frowned at Rachel, the girl couldn't decide if Rachel was trying to insult her or not. "I'm not auditioning; I won't be good enough for competitions."

"I know you haven't had my extensive training so you probably won't be able to manage the high F but I'm sure if you preformed a duet it would be fine."

A smile lit Brittney's face" That's a great idea, San will you sing with me?"

Santana smiled at Brittney before giving Rachel a faint smile. "Sure Britt-Britt we'll perform together."

"Thank you Rachel," Brittney leaned forward and pulled Rachel into a hug "I always wanted you as a friend but Santana said your hands were too big but I don't think your hands are big." She grabbed one of Rachel's hands and placed it against her own. "See Santana, she can be our friend. Her hands aren't that big and they're smaller than Quinn's."

Quinn who was sitting a few seats along from them snorted "I'd rather have big hands then that huge beak she calls a nose on her face."

"Can't all have plastic ones like you can we?" Santana hissed before raising a hand to her mouth. Fuck, she'd just defended Rachel berry. What the hell was Brittany doing to her?

"Yes because there's nothing plastic about you is there Santana?"

"Got a problem with Jews Fabray?" Puck asked leaning forward in his seat. He looked over at Rachel meeting her eyes, she blushed and quickly looked away.

"Guys can we settle down, now's not the time to delve in each other's religions," Mr. Schue called over the arguing. Santana was now in bitch mode. No one called her plastic, sure she'd had lipo and a few adjustments but only Brittany new that. "Sit down Santana and can we keep it English please?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel berry was a coward. A total and utter coward. she had avoided her dads after school pretending she didn't feel well, she couldn't face the disappointment in them when they found out she had sex with the school man whore and was now pregnant with his baby. The nurse had told her to make an appointment at the doctors so they could do some tests and make sure everything was alright but she couldn't face it. She couldn't go by herself and Noah didn't even know yet so there was no use asking him.

The only good thing that was coming out of this whole pregnancy drama was her friendship with Brittany. Santana was dragged into it as well but Rachel suspected she was only doing it to please the young blonde who now knew about the pregnancy thanks to Santana.

"Please don't tell anyone," Rachel begged Santana and Brittany at the end of math class the next day. Everyone else had gone but Rachel had lingered behind in hope of keeping the two Cheerio's quiet. "I haven't even told my dad's yet or been to the doctors. It might still all be a mistake yet."

"We won't tell anyone," Brittney promised even though Santana looked like she wanted to object "When are you going to the doctors? Will you show me the photo?"

"I Erm... Haven't made an appointment yet," Rachel replied.

"Shouldn't you go check the kid is alright, with the size of your hands and all," Santana snapped before rolling her eyes. "Sorry, I'm still trying to control my inner bitch around you."

"I'm scared; I don't want to tell my dads' until its confirmed and the father probably doesn't want anything to do with it," Rachel replied looking down at her shoes.

"We'll come," Brittney smiled sweetly. "I'm going to be auntie Britt anyway so I might as well see my niece."

"What if I have plans?" Santana asked.

"Your plans were to have lunch with me, I'm sure we can go with Rachel instead," Brittney turned to Rachel. "Right Rach?"

"You really don't have to."

"Its fine, we want to don't we San?" Brittney nudged Santana who just rolled her eyes then nodded her head in agreement. "Great we'll take my car." Brittany clapped her hands before dancing out of class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later and the three girls were sitting at the doctors. The receptionist had insisted they were fully booked when Rachel had called but Santana had quickly snatched the phone and threatened to go 'all lima heights on your stuck up ass' if the women didn't buckle down and get her girl an appointment. Suddenly the receptionist had managed to find an emergency dinner time slot and quickly booked Rachel in.

"Berry?" A female doctor called from behind a white door. Rachel and the two cheerio's stood up and walked into the doctor's office. "I'm Doctor Sindor, only one of you are pregnant right?"

"Yeah, it's just me," Rachel said glancing at Santana and Brittney in case they had any doubts themselves. "I'm the only one stupid enough."

The doctor shook her head, "Honey it happens a lot more than you think. Accidents happen and there's nothing you can do about it now. Lie down on the table please." Dr Sindor wheeled a trolley over carrying a small computer screen and strange mouse like pad. Rachel climbed onto the table and undid the top half of the zip on her skirt to give the doctor proper access to her stomach. "Is the father not joining us?"

"I'm the dad," Brittney smiled walking over and grabbing Rachel's hand. "Lord Tubbingtons and I discussed this last night and he thinks the best way to solve this is to stand by you Rachel."

The doctor clearly didn't know what to think about the strange blonde girl announcing she was the father or who the hell 'Lord Tubbingtons' was. She didn't feel like asking and the other two teens just shrugged at the doctor.

"Ok Erm... ok let's get on with this then, this will be cold," Dr Sindor squirted gel onto Rachel's stomach and placed the small black probe she held onto the liquid and spread it out. Rachel didn't know what to look for on the screen as all she could see was a lot of black and weird white lines. "There's the baby," the doctor pointed at small shape twitching on the screen.

"It looks like a peanut," Brittney commented. "Are you sure it's not just a peanut?"

The doctor laughed "No it's definitely a baby, I'd say about 8 weeks from the size but I'll still have to take some measurements to confirm. That little flutter you can see their" D Sindor pointed to a tiny thing inside the peanut like shape that was moving. "That's the baby's heartbeat, it's going about 100 beats a minute at the moment and it'll get fast as the pregnancy progresses."

"Oh my god Rach I'm going to be a dad," Brittney squealed wrapping her arms around Rachel's neck. Rachel couldn't move her gaze from the tiny peanut on the screen. Her baby, her child. Her peanut.

She was so mesmerized by the tiny shape she didn't even notice Santana casually wipe her eyes smearing her mascara as she watched the screen.


	3. Berry's goldfish

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rachel walked down the hallway clutching her history textbook. Tonight was the night she was going to tell her dads'. She had no idea how they would take the news because they had always pushed her to be the best. They had always talked to her about being on Broadway since she could remember. They were going to be devastated when they found out.

It had been two weeks since the scan, which she went too with Santana and Brittney. They had surprised her with a shopping trip after forcing Rachel to blow off her afternoon of classes. Rachel had been reluctant at first because she had never missed a class in her life but she wanted to keep the girls on her side so they didn't blab to the whole school so reluctantly she agreed.

Both cheerio's had declared that Rachel needed a makeover and dragged her round the shopping mall forcing her to buy alot of clothes, make-up and jewellery which she put on her daddy's credit card. He was a Doctor so he wouldn't miss the money anyway Rachel reasoned.

Rachel had on a silk red top that hugged her curves, she didn't have the hint of a baby bump yet so she was still able to wear those kinds of clothes. She was wearing dark denim jeans with black ankle boots that went well with the top.

"Oi Berry!" A basketball player shouted from further up the corridor. He ran towards her and pulled her shoulder so that her back slammed into the nearby lockers. "I've got an offer for you," Steve Stumps whispered into her ear. He had big broad shoulders and a black mop of hair. Being on the basketball team meant he worked out a lot so his chest felt like steal when he pushed up against her trying to grind her into the lockers much to Rachel's disgust. "I'll pop your cherry Berry if you're nice to me," he continued to whisper. Rachel moved her face to the left hoping to get away from his coffee breath, she hadn't experienced much morning sickness apart from the morning she found out but if he didn't get away from her soon she was pretty sure she wasn't too far away from her second experience.

Down the hall she saw Santana heading towards them with Puck in tow. Seeing Rachel pushed against the locker by Steve. Santana grabbed Pucks hand and dragged him towards the pair.

"So what do you say Berry?" Steve asked leaning forward to lick his way down Rachel's neck "My place or yours?"

"Fuck off Stumps," Santana said shoving against Steve. It came that much of a surprise by the big basketball player that he rolled off Rachel and slammed into the lockers next to her. "If she shagged you she probably wouldn't even be able to feel anything anyway, there's a reason your last names Stumps isn't there?"

Steve pushed against the lockers and walked toward the Latino stopping mere inches from her face. "You should fucking know the difference, shagged everyone on the basketball team from what I've heard. Give me a reason why I shouldn't knock you into next week?"

"Because my boy Puck here will rearrange your face if you even try," Santana sneered back at the basketball player. Steve looked up to see Puck step forward moving Santana out the way. He was scowling at Steve with his fists clenched.

"Bring it on stumps, I broke your jaw last time you said something to me. Wired up for six months weren't you? Puck smiled. "Want to try for eight this time?"

"Fine I'll leave the whore alone but you've got no say in what I do with Berry here," Steve said winking at Rachel before continuing "So why don't you two run along while me and my girl here finish up."

Puck looked up at Rachel and saw her pale face and glittering eyes. "Doesn't look like she wants to finish up with you." Puck held his arm out to stop Santana from stepping towards Steve to punch him. "And my girl Santana here will have my ass if I don't make you go so fuck off before I make you."

Letting out a frustrated breath Steve narrowed his eyes at Santana then Rachel before turning to leave.

"Stupid bastard," Puck muttered under his breath "You alright Berry?"

Santana stepped towards Rachel "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you or the ..."

"I'm fine Santana really," Rachel interrupted "Thank you for helping and you too Noah."

"He says anything to you again just let me know and Puck will take him out," Santana said placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Oi says who?" Puck scowled.

"Says me," Santana said flipping him off. "And you better pass the message on that Rachel's off limits."

Rachel placed a hand to her mouth and pushed herself off the lockers. "Sorry I need the ladies room." She quickly ran down the corridor leaving Puck and Santana alone.

"What she got on you that you've become her bloody lap dog?" Puck asked stepping back as Santana narrowed her eyes at him and stepped towards him.

Santana placed a finger to his chest, "She's going through hell at the minute Puckerman so you better leave her alone. You don't know the shit that she's got to deal with."

"Like what? She missed a solo?" Puck called after Santana as she turned and walked away.

"Just shit."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After school everyone was gathered in the choir room. Rachel had managed to avoid Steve and the rest of the basketball players for the day although she wasn't so lucky with the morning sickness. She had no idea why it was called morning sickness because she'd felt queasy all day; even the smell of Arties greasy pizza had made her stomach tumble at lunchtime. She'd spent the weekend at Brittney's house along with Santana. The girls had decided to sing together for the ballad audition so they had asked Rachel's help who happily agreed.

"You both are going to be amazing," Rachel whispered to the two girls sitting on her left. "Just focus on the words and ignore the pressure."

"Thanks for helping us Rachel," Brittney said squeezing her hand.

"Brittney, Santana," Mr. Schue called "Are you both auditioning together?"

"Yeah Mr. Schue we are," Santana pulled Brittney up with her and they headed to the front.

BrittneySantana Both

I heard that you're settled down.

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Yeah

You know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised in a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I beg I remember you said,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, Yeah.

The whole group irrupted into applause after they finished the last note. Some of the guys including Puck wolf whistled at the girls.

"Santana, Brittney that was fantastic but it is meant to be solo auditions. Even so your voices went well together," Mr. Schue clapped as he stood up from his seat. "Who choose the song?"

"Rachel and Peanut picked it," Brittney smiled sweetly.

"Who's peanut?" Fin asked turning round to make sure someone new hadn't joined the glee club.

"It's Rachel's..." Brittney began but Santana clapped her hand on Brittney's mouth just in time.

"Goldfish," Santana said sending Rachel a reassuring smile.

"Rachel doesn't have a gold fish," Puck accused raising an eyebrow. "She doesn't have any pets."

"How the hell do you know Puckerman?" Santana asked before her eyes widened then moved her hand from Brittney's mouth to cover her own "Oh my god, its Puck!"

Rachel immediately rose from her seat and made her way towards Santana. "Please not here Santana."

"What's Puck?" Puck asked looking between the girls "What the hell's going on?"

"It's nothing, please Santana lets go." Rachel grabbed Santana and Brittney and steered them out the choir room into the hall. "Please you can't tell him, he doesn't know."

"You shagged Puck?" Santana asked still in shock "He's the dad isn't he?"

"Yeah he is but..."

"Oh my god, how the hell did he manage to knock you up?" The Latino gave a nervous laugh "We must be past the fifty mark by now and I'm sure as hell not pregnant."

Rachel's breathing hitched "You're still sleeping with him?"

"No his credit sucks; I've been going with Michael Dunsten since last week. His dad works at a law firm so he's got loads of credit."

Letting out a steady breath Rachel slid down the wall and sat on the floor pulling her knees up. Santana and Brittney looked at each other nervously before taking a seat on either side of her.

"We're not going to tell him Rach but he really deserves to know," Santana said placing a hand on the pregnant girls shoulder. "I know he's a bit of a man whore but he'll step up to be a dad."

"And if he doesn't you've still got me," Brittney grinned, "I'll always be here for peanut."

Rachel nodded her head before starting to cry. She quickly wiped her eyes before giving the cheerio's an apologetic glance. "Sorry my emotions are all over the place. I am going to tell him but I'm telling my dad's tonight and I really don't think I can tell Noah and them in the same day."

"It's fine don't worry about it," Santana reassured her "Your dads will probably be alright about it and if they aren't you've always got us. When you feel like telling Puck I'll come with you as well, I'll help you set him straight."

"Thank you,"

"I'll call you tonight and make sure it's gone alright with your dads," Santana jumped up from the floor and gave a hand to both girls and helped pull them up "And Rach, tell anyone how soft I'm being with you then I'll have to cut you. I've got razor blades in my hair you know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel opened her front door and stepped inside to see her dads stood in the hall way waiting. One of them had an envelope in their hands and they were both glaring at each other. Hearing the front door they both turned to see Rachel, instead of their normal happy greeting the two fathers just stared at their daughter.

Leroy, Rachel's daddy stepped forward with the brown envelope in hand. It was only then that Rachel noticed that it was addressed to her. "Sweetheart is everything ok?"

"Yes daddy I'm fine, why?" Rachel asked nervously eyeing the envelope. "Is that a letter for me?"

"Yes it is," Rachel's dad answered "It's a letter for you from the hospital, from the looks it I would take a guess and say it's a bill."

Rachel's daddy took over "Is there something wrong baby? You aren't sick are you?"

"I... Erm…," Rachel stuttered. She had planned on telling them but she was going to do it after they had all eaten. They were both more relaxed after a meal and would have most likely been a lot calmer in their reaction to the news. "I went to the doctors two weeks ago with some friends." Rachel put her hand inside her pocket and pulled out her photo of the ultra-scan she had been given off the doctor. She raised it and offered it to her daddy.

"What's this?" Her dad asked looking down at the picture "whose is this? It can't be yours."

"You're pregnant?!" Rachel's dad Leroy shouted, "Please tell me this is one of your friends."

"It's mine but please calm down," Rachel said as tears began to slide down her red cheeks "I'm pregnant but it was a mistake, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"A mistake!" Her dad continued to shout, "You call this a mistake, a mistake is missing a step in a dance routine not getting yourself knocked up."

"I'm sure there's a way to fix this," Rachel's daddy offered. "She still wants Broadway and she can't do it with a baby so we'll just have to make her an appointment at the clinic. By Monday this will all be a distant memory."

"You want to kill my baby?" Rachel asked mortified. She started to get attached to her little peanut ever since she first saw it on the scan. She thought briefly about getting rid of it but every time she looked at the sonogram picture she couldn't even let herself linger on the thought. This was her baby and she wanted it. "I can't do that, I won't let you do that to me."

"You will do what we say when you are living in our house. I'm telling you that the thing has to go so it will be going. Now go upstairs and stay there for the rest of the night," Her dad shouted then took the baby scan off Leroy and put it in his pocket.

Rachel made it all the way upstairs and into her room before she burst into fit of sobs. She had no choice, she had to get rid of it and she would regret it for the rest of her life. Santana would probably tell Puck what she'd done and he would hate her more than he did now.

After half an hour of crying Rachel felt her phone going off. Without even checking the caller ID she answered it and placed it to her ear. "Hey Santana," Rachel croaked into the phone.

"Shit berry, they didn't take it that bad did they?"

"I'm getting rid of it," Rachel said. She heard the rustling coming down the phone and some whispered voices followed by the sound of a girl crying. "San is everything ok?"

"Do youwant to get rid of it?" Santana asked in a calm voice. It obviously wasn't her crying on the other end of the phone then.

"No but they said..."

Santana interrupted, "Give me thirty minutes and I'll be right back to you ok?" without waiting for an answer she hung up. Rachel stared at the phone for a couple of seconds before giving up trying to make sense of anything and placing it on her dressing table. Rachel lay down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Get the hell out of my way, I'm from Lima heights adjacent and I sure as hell know how to handle myself if you don't move," A voice shouted from downstairs. "My boys here have no trouble backing my play if you don't move."

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Rachel heard her dad shout. Rachel had heard him shout, he'd even shouted at her earlier but never that bad. Jumping up Rachel hurried out her bedroom and raced down the stairs. If she had been made to guess who she would meet at the bottom of her stairs then this would have been her last guess. Santana was face to face with Rachel's dad both shouting although the Latina kept drifting off into Spanish. Rachel's daddy was standing behind his husband trying to calm him down but it obviously wasn't working. Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford were standing behind Santana giving her a cautious glance; they were both obviously scared of the girl. Brittney was standing between the two boys who both had an arm round her waist. Her eyes were bright red from crying.

"Rach!" Brittney sobbed pushing out of the two boys embrace and running towards the girl to pull her into a hug. "I was so scared; San said the nasty man was going to get rid of peanut."

"What the hell are you people doing in my house?" Rachel's dad asked glaring at Santana.

"We're here to collect Rachel. Mike, Matt go help Brittney and Rachel pack," Santana ordered "I'll stay down here and keep an eye on things."

Without even questioning Santana both boys edged round Rachel's dads and started walking upstairs. Brittney grabbed Rachel's arm before dragging her up with them.

"This is my room," Rachel said indicating the door on her right. "What's going on?"

They walked into Rachel's room silently. No one seemed to know what to say until Mike decided to speak up. "Santana phoned us and said your dads were kicking you out. She asked us to come round and help you move some of your stuff to her house."

"I'm moving in with Santana?"

"Of course," Brittney said rolling her eyes. She opened Rachel's wardrobe and pulled out some duffle bags. She began to fold Rachel's clothes and placed them into one of the two bags before continuing. "You're our friend now so Santana loves you, she wasn't going to let him kill peanut. She's already asked her parents and they said you can stay in her sisters room, she's moved away for college."

"Who's peanut?" Matt asked glancing at the two girls.

"My goldfish," Rachel said automatically before laughing. It had been hours since she had last laughed and it felt really good. Maybe with Santana and Brittney's help everything would turn out all right.

Twenty minutes later the four of them walked down the stairs. Mike and Matt were both carrying a duffle bag. Santana was standing leaning against the door with a smile on her face. Rachel's dads were no were in sight.

"Don't tell me you killed them Santana," Matt laughed.

"Of course I didn't," Santana smiled and held a credit card towards Rachel. "This is for you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked eyeing the card nervously.

"It's child maintenance," Santana grinned, "They're going to pay the bill and send my mom some money for letting you stay. They said that they'd pay your credit card bill still as long as you don't step into this house with peanut. "

"They're giving me money willingly?" Rachel asked

"Of course not, my uncle Keith's a judge and I'm sure he'd happily sue them for not giving out child maintenance to their only daughter. That's what I told them anyway."

"All this trouble over a fish," Mike shook his head. "Better be bloody Nemo for all this chaos."

"It's worth the trouble," Santana confirmed before grabbing Rachel's hand and pulling her towards the door. "Now come on, mom was cooking dinner when I left so she should be done soon."


	4. Harsh Words

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rachel stretched out in her warm king-sized bed. The room was a cream colour with pictures of half-naked men scattered all over. Most the people in the posters Rachel recognized as singers or from a movie. She'd been living with the Lopez family for two days now and they have been really nice to Rachel.

Santana had explained that her mom was a very big campaigner against abortion so when she'd heard about what Rachel's fathers had planned she had agreed straight away for Rachel to move into the spare room. Rachel had learned quickly that Santana had taken after her mother for her fiery temper.

"Come on chubs we've got school today and mom won't let you leave the house unless you eat breakfast," Santana called opening Rachel's door. "You think she's bad on a weekend then you should see her shouting on a school day."

"I'm fat," Rachel quickly placed her hands to her stomach. There was hardly anything their as she'd only put a few pounds on so far into the pregnancy.

Santana laughed, "No you're not fat... yet."

"GIRLS!" A voice bellowed from downstairs.

Rolling her eyes Rachel got out of bed and walked down the stairs with Santana. They were both still in their pyjamas.

Santana's mom had told Rachel off when she found out she'd been getting up at 6am to exercise each morning. She'd quickly band Rachel from getting up so early and said there was no need to exert herself with exercise now that she was pregnant. Rachel had wanted to point out that lots of people were able to carry out light exercise throughout pregnancy but one look from Santana's mother had put a stop to that idea.

"Oh there they are," Claire Lopez smiled placing two plates of toast down. "I've made you both toast and now I've got to get to work, your dads already at work Santana so make sure you lock the door. "Oh and Rachel hunny I'm going to get a key cut for the front door for you after work."

"Thank you Mrs Lopez," Rachel said taking a seat at the breakfast table next to Santana.

"I've already told you to call me Claire and there's no need to thank me. It's nice for Santana to have someone who's such a good influence on her. I don't think I've seen her complete an essay before a deadline in years."

Santana rolled her eyes at her mother while Rachel laughed. During the weekend Santana had insisted they went to the movies with Brittney but Rachel refused to go unless Santana finished her English essay, which was due in on Monday. After a bit of arguing Santana had finally given in and finished her maths as well as her English before heading to the cinema.

Claire kissed both girls on the head before walking towards the door, "Bye girls have a good day."

"My mom seriously loves you," Santana said after hearing the front door close. "She thinks Brittney's on drugs and that why she's so spaced out. I think you're the first friend I've had round that she approves of."

"So we're friends?" Rachel asked before taking a bit of her toast.

"No I just moved you in here because I hate you," Santana said. "So you going to tell Puck today?"

"Oh god," Rachel said placing her head into her hands. She'd forgotten she needed to tell Noah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The school lunch bell rang as Finn and Quinn made out against the lockers. They were meant to be at the glee lunchtime practice but they didn't really care if they rolled in late.

"So any news on the baby daddy yet?" Jacob asked holding a camera up at the pair.

"What baby?" Finn asked eyeing Quinn's stomach.

"The most charming beautiful girl at McKinley high, Rachel Berry," Jacob announced zooming in on Finns face. "Rumour has it that she's up the duff and I need to find out who the baby daddy is before I post my blog."

Quinn felt like Christmas had come early "Man-hands is pregnant? You're sure?"

"Almost certain," Jacob nodded. "I got it from a very reliable source."

Quinn grabbed Finns hand and dragged him down the hall towards glee. This was one practice she was definitely looking forward too. Walking to the back of the choir room Quinn sat down pulling Finn with her just as Mr. Schue announced that Mercedes was singing her solo.

Mercedes sang 'if i were a boy'.

"That was great Mercedes," Mr. Schue clapped as Mercedes took a seat after she finished the song. "Anyone else want to try out today?"

Quinn instantly raised her hand so Mr. Schue indicated for her to come up to the front. Finn stayed where he was nervously eyeing Rachel who was sat next to Brittney with Puck and Santana behind them. "I'm not singing but I just wanted to give my congratulations to someone. I've just heard some wonderful news," Quinn smiled sweetly at Rachel before continuing "Congrats Rachel I didn't even know you were pregnant, which guy did you get drunk enough to do it?"

There was instant uproar. Santana slipped past Puck and launched herself at Quinn while the rest of the class shout rapid questions at Rachel. Mercedes and Kurt were practically bouncing in their seat at the gossip while Matt and Mike were arguing about their own stupidity. Of course Rachel wouldn't have moved out over a fish!

Rachel was frozen in her seat next to Brittney in shock and didn't snap out of it until she heard Mr. Schue shouting at Quinn and Santana to stop fighting. He had already tried to pull them apart but Quinn had punched him in the jaw by mistake before Santana threw herself at Quinn knocking her back down to the ground.

"Stop it!" Rachel shouted running to the front. She pulled against Quinn's arm to pry her away from Santana but the blonde hadn't seen Rachel so when she threw her arm back, she managed to hit Rachel in the chest throwing her backwards onto the ground.

"Great job Barbie look what you've done now," Santana spat at Quinn.

"It's not my fault she managed to get herself knocked up, who would be stupid enough to do it anyway," Quinn argued.

"Why? Worried it's your boyfriend?"

Waking from his daze Puck quickly stood up and rushed to Rachel's side. "Are you ok?" he whispered nervously looking down at her stomach.

"I'm fine Noah," Rachel confirmed as he held a hand out to help her up.

"Santana sit down," Puck ordered staring intently at the cheerio who was struggling against Mr. Schue as he grabbed her around her waist to stop her from continuing the fight. "Finn for fuck sake control your girl, try and grow a pair for a change."

Santana shrugged herself out of Mr. Schues grip and went to take a seat next to Brittney. She pressed her cheerio jacket against her bust lip. Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel before going to take her seat next to Finn. She held her hand against her right eye, trying to relieve some of the pain after Santana had punched her there.

"Erm... right, thanks Puck," Mr. Schue nodded at him. Puck pulled Rachel to two empty seats next to Artie. "I will never condone fighting but I do not find the way you decided to alert everyone to Rachel's personal life very ethical either Quinn. You'll both be getting detention for that."

"Yeah yeah Mr. Schue their both sorry," Mercedes said before leaning forward in her seat behind Rachel and Puck. "So Rachel who's the baby daddy?"

Rachel turned to see Noah watching her carefully obviously wanting the same answer. "He knows who he is," She said not taking her eyes off Pucks. "He's the only one it could be."

"It's mine," Brittney shouted from the back row. "I'm peanuts dad."

Everyone except Rachel and Santana turned round to stare at Brittney before turning back a round in their seats.

"Do your fathers know Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel just nodded then looked down at her shoes, she really wasn't up to telling everyone in her class about that just yet.

"How did you find out?" Kurt asked looking over at Quinn.

Quinn shrugged, "That jewfro freak knew, he was making a video to announce it on his blog."

Puck put his hand on Rachel's shoulder and leaned in to whisper "Don't worry babe, I ain't going to let him post it but trust me we're going to talk about why I'm finding out at the same time as the rest of the freaks. I get to go throw that twat in the dumpster first." Puck stood and looked at the guys "Come on we need to go shut that kid up before he outs Berry to the rest of the school."

"Why are you so keen on helping berry?" Kurt piped up.

"Because without Berry this glee club is screwed," Puck narrowed his eyes at Kurt before looking at the rest of the guys. "Am I going to have to say that again or are you lot going to get your lazy asses up?" Mike and Matt stood up first and followed Puck out the door followed slowly by Artie, Kurt then Finn.

"Finn you're not going to help are you?" Quinn called as Finn headed towards the door.

"It's Rachel," Fin said glancing back at his girlfriend. "She doesn't deserve for the whole school to find out like this. She didn't deserve for you to tell everyone like that either."

"When did he grow a backbone?" Kurt whispered from the doorway to Artie while the other two boys went after Puck.

Giving one last look at Quinn before he left Finn closed the door on the glee club.

Mr. Schue let out a sigh before sinking into a chair next to Mercedes. He was really getting to old to deal with situations like this. He couldn't help but think of Terri pleading for him to quit and become a bank manager. It would make life much easier especially with a baby on its way. That thought brought him back to Rachel who was still sat in her seat bouncing her leg nervously.

"Who's the dad?" Quinn asked looking over at Rachel.

"Why are you so concerned?" Santana asked from her seat. "Worried its Finn? Maybe it is and he's done the dirty on you with Berry."

"Finns the father?" Brittney asked looking at Rachel confused. "I thought it was..."

"I'm not discussing this here," Rachel interrupted Brittney standing up. "I need some air if that's alright Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue just nodded and beckoned her towards the door. He knew this glee club was going to be hard work but not this bad.

Rachel wondered outside and sat on the bleachers to calm her nerves. She couldn't believe everyone in glee knew. She was only 9 weeks and she hadn't planned on anyone knowing until she'd started to show. She had planned on telling Puck this week with some help from Santana although Rachel wasn't sure how involved he would be. He barely looked at her except to glare so she'd already resigned herself as a single mum.

I voice calling behind her distracted her thoughts "Hey Rach."

Rachel turned round to see Finn jogging up the steps towards her. He quickly walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"We erm... we put jewfro in the dumpster. We even managed to destroy his video camera and phones so don't worry about any video blogs," Finn smiled.

"Thanks," Rachel whispered studying her shoes. "He'll still post on his blog when he gets home. He's to obsessed with gossip to not post something like this."

Finn snorted, "I wouldn't worry about that, Puck ruffed him up a little and threatened him if he dared to mention this to anyone. It was a bit weird but I guess Puck likes glee too much to risk you quitting."

"Yeah it's glee," Rachel couldn't help but think of the real reason Puck had done those things. If jewfro had managed to post the blog then it wouldn't be long before the whole school found out that he'd got drunk enough to have sex with Rachel Berry the school freak.

"You're really pregnant then?"

"Yeah I am."

"You know if you need to talk or anything I'm here. What Quinn did was pretty bad but at least you've got the whole of glee to look out for you now. You're a really good friend Rachel so I'll always be here for you."

"Oi!" Santana called from the bottom of the bleachers with Brittney in toe "Schues given up on us and let us out early. I think he's having a bit of a break down with invitational being on Friday" Rachel smiled at Finn before standing up and heading towards Santana. After living with Santana for only a weekend Rachel had quickly discovered that she was very impatient.

Santana zipped her Cheerio jacket up before linking arms with the two girls. "We better get some lunch but I'm not sitting in that lunch hall with a busted lip thanks to Barbie. I've sent Matt in to grab us some lunch so we'll sit out on the grass so we can have a proper talk." Santana lead them to the field behind the gym, which had small clusters of groups spread out talking. They found a quiet spot before they all sat down.

"I swear it wasn't me Berry," Santana said instantly after sitting down. "I wouldn't say anything and I especially wouldn't have told that freak."

"I never said anything," Brittney said linking pinkies with Rachel. "Santana told me not to mention it around other people and I promise I haven't. I've only talked to Lord Tubbingtons about it but he already knew about it."

Rachel looked at the two girls and sighed. She had wondered how Jacob had found out and the only way he could have would have been from Santana or Brittney but looking at the two girls faces she couldn't help but believe them. "I believe you, both of you. I knew it was going to come out but I just wish it hadn't been this soon."

Santana snorted, "I think you should be more concerned about Puck. He nearly pulled my arm out my socket when he got back from his dumpster throwing."

"I can't face him, I don't know what I'm going to tell him," Rachel admitted.

"Well it looks like you're going to get your chance," Santana said looking over Rachel's shoulder. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Puck striding towards them. He had a brown bag in his hands and his eyes were narrowed focused on Rachel. Even Santana looked a bit worried as she moved forward to sit next to her pregnant friend. "Shit berry he looks pissed."

"Hello ladies," Puck greeted sarcastically before pulling out three sandwiches and throwing them on the ground next to the girls. "Bumped into Matt on his way here with your lunch."

"Noah..." Rachel started

"Milf," Noah interrupted. "Mind giving me and my baby mamma some space here girls. Need a word with her. "

"You hurt her Puckerman and I swear I'll castrate you," Santana said grabbing her sandwich and standing up "You alright Berry?"

"I'll be fine, Noah won't hurt me," Rachel replied before Santana grabbed a reluctant Brittney and walked away to give the two some space. "I'm sorry Noah I was going to tell you this week."

"It's definitely mine right?" Puck asked taking a seat opposite her.

"Of course it is. You're the only person I've ever slept with despite what you might think of me."

"Aright I was just checking. So Erm... What are you going to do with it?"

Rachel grabbed her sandwich and took a bite before answering "I'm keeping it. I can't bear the thought of getting an abortion although Santana's mom was talking to me about adoption. I know my mother gave me away but she gave me two loving fathers and I did have a good childhood."

"What the hell has Satan's mother got to do with it?" Puck interrupted. "if you're keeping it then you're keeping it. There's not a chance you're giving my kid to some strangers."

"So that's your answer?" Rachel put her sandwich down and stood up. "I either get an abortion or be a single mother. Theirs other options out there and I'm not going to brush them away without giving them a thought."

Puck stood up the second he heard the word 'Single mother' and stepped towards her. "You're not going to be a single mother. This is my kid and I sure as hell with be involved."

"How?" Rachel shouted. "You can't even admit that you're the father in front of glee! When the whole school finds out you're not going to admit that you slept with the school freak. You were still throwing slushies at me the other week so I can't see you ruining your reputation for this baby. I won't let you be a father to this baby unless you're going to be there for him or her and not just after school. You'll be too busy at party's getting lucky with god knows how many girls."

"You know what Berry?" Puck growled stepping so close to her that Rachel felt his breath on her face. "You are a damn freak and the only reason I fucked you was because I was drunk. That's the only reason theirs a baby in your belly, no one else would have tapped you and I wouldn't have if I'd been sober. So stop acting so special because you're sure as shit not."

Puck never meant those words to come out but he couldn't help it. Rachel accusing him of caring about his reputation more than his own kid really pissed him off. His dad was a total jerk and left him and his sister so Puck wasn't about to take after his father. If he was honest he'd always thought Rachel was hot. Yeah she was crazy but she'd always wear those short skirts that made her legs look a mile long and her boobies looked pretty great in those jumpers. He hadn't really been that drunk when he'd slept with her and he knew Berry hadn't been either. The only reason he'd said all that stuff was because he knew how much it would hurt her.

"I hate you Puck," Rachel whispered as she began crying before leaving him and heading towards the school for the next class. It took Puck a couple of minutes before he'd realized she'd used his nickname for the first time. If that shit wasn't bad enough then the thought of what Santana was going to do when she found he'd made Rachel cry was. Fuck she was going to cut his balls off for this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm going to kill him," Santana growled grabbing a box from her top drawer as a teary Rachel sat on her bed. Rachel watched the Latino pull a knuckleduster out of the box and began to put it on. "He's sure as shit not going to have any more kids when I'm finished. I warned him not to upset you."

"San it was my fault, I shouldn't have said the things that I did," Rachel tried to reason. "I don't need you to do anything I already know what I'm going to do."

"What's that?" Santana asked still strapping the knuckleduster on.

"I'm going to give him an out. I'll tell everyone that it's a boy I met at dance and he's moved away and doesn't want to be involved. My dad's have agreed to pay my bills and give me some money so once I get myself together and find a job I'll get my own place. If I keep the baby then I'll just use day care when I'm at school or work on an evening. "

"So you're just going to let him out of it?" Santana asked. "You alright raising a kid while he's out shagging half of Lima?"

"What else can I do? He'll never give up his lifestyle to help me with a child and I wouldn't want to raise a baby in that kind of environment anyway. I might not even keep the baby although I'm still not sure I could give the baby away."

"Listen Bee," Santana said taking the knuckleduster off and sitting next to the crying girl. "You're staying here no matter what you decide. You're too young to live on your own and it's not safe especially if you have a baby. I'll help you out and I'm pretty sure you won't be able to keep aunty Brit away."

"Thank you Santana. You really are a nice person even though you don't like people to see it," Santana said wrapping her arms around Santana. "You've already done so much but is there still a chance I could ask you for a favour?"

"I'm a bitch never doubt that. What do you want Berry?"

"Could you tell Noah for me? I really can't face him and I know he'll listen to you."

"Sure Rachel, I'll tell him," Santana agreed. She knew Puck wouldn't be too happy about being cut from his kids life but there was no way she was going to let Berry inform him that.


	5. The Rhodes Not Taken

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

* * *

**The Rhodes Not Taken**

To say Noah Puckerman was upset would be an understatement. He was pissed, beyond pissed at the Latino that stood at his door having informed him that he wasn't going to have anything to do with the baby. When he'd opened the door he'd covered his boys straight away expecting the girl to raise her knee but instead she'd told him about Rachel's shit Idea.

"It's my kid and she's not cutting me out," Puck growled. "I'm not my dad and I'm sure as shit not going to let everyone think that someone else knocked Berry up."

"Listen up Puckerman because I'm only going to do this life advice crap once. You've really upset her Puck," Santana replied. "You aren't your dad but you shag about like him. You drink most nights and apart from your mother and sister you don't care for anyone. You might not be him but you're heading that way."

"I would never abandon my family. I wouldn't leave Rachel to deal with this shit on her own."

"How's she supposed to know that? You need to buck your ideas up and start to show Berry that you'll be there for her. She hates the idea of adoption but she's only saying it because she's scared. Buck your idea's up and she'll let you in and she'll probably keep it. Fuck it up with your partying and whores then yeah she'll probably get rid of it."

Puck ran his hands over his face. He'd like nothing more than to tell Satan to fuck off but he knew she was right. If he wanted to be a part of his kids life then he really needed to sort himself out like his mother was always bitching about him to do.

"I'm going to be a great dad and I'll show her," Puck said. "I'll apologise to her now and keep my distance till she lets me in but if she needs anything then I need you to tell me. I'm going to need your help because I haven't got a clue what I'm meant to do."

"Ok I can do that, mess this up Puckerman and i really will ripe your balls off," Santana called as she headed towards her car. "You can grab a lift with me to see Berry if you want."

Puck raised an eye brow, "She doesn't live anywhere near you."

"She lives with me you idiot, her parents tried to force her into having an abortion so she's living in my sister's old room."

"Oh right so that's why you've got the whole sister bonding shit going on."

Instead of snapping back Santana held her tongue and started walking back to her car with Puck in toe. The drive was silent as they both thought of what was going to happen next. Rachel would accept Pucks apology and thank Santana or she'd get mad at the both of them for going against her and spend the rest of her night in her room upset. Santana was leaning towards option two after the snarky comments Rachel had made about Puck during Spanish a few hours prior.

Puck and Santana got out of the car and headed towards the Lopez house. Ever since Santana's dad had caught the two teens having sex on the living room couch Puck had been banned from the place. It hadn't stopped him sneaking in ever since then so they'd both gotten used to sneaking up to Santana's room. Santana went into the kitchen to distract her parents while Puck raced up the stairs taking them two at a time. He'd been over the house often enough that he could find Santana's room with his eyes shut. He knocked gently on the door before entering. Rachel was sat on the bed leaning against the head board with a red book in her lap scribbling notes.

"Hey san how did it go?" Rachel asked not bothering to look up.

"Not well," Puck replied. Rachel's head shot up to look at him, she blinked rapidly several times as if making sure he was real. "I know you want me to go to hell but I really need to talk to you."

"Get out," Rachel point towards the door as Puck stepped forward.

"Just hear him out Rachel," Santana said walking in the room "He's an idiot and all but I really think you need to hear him out. I'll be in your room to give you guys some space but if he upsets you then I promise he'll leave."

Rachel watched Santana give Puck one last death glare before exiting the room. She shifted her gaze from the empty doorway to Pucks nervous figure. He was looking straight at Rachel and nervously licked his lips when he caught her gaze.

"You've got five minutes," Rachel said leaning against the head board.

"I'v got loads of shit to say so hear me out first before you jump down my throat," Puck said earning a scowl from Rachel. Not the best start for a heart-warming apology but at least it would shut her up for a few minutes. "I'm an ass, I party after school most nights and sleep with anyone who'll give it up and I drink practically every night and I'm a total dick. I haven't been to maths in two years and I'm practically failing in most my classes. I do all that but I love my family, my dad left when I was a kid and I've had to watch my mom struggle to raise me and my sister. My mom's on night shifts most of the time so I skip parties by pretending I hooked up just so I can go home to look after my sister. I do my pool cleaning to help put some money away for my sister because she sure as shit isn't staying in the town like me, she's going to go to college. "

Puck walked towards Rachel and sat on the bed next to feet before continuing "When you said I wouldn't be their It just got to me. I don't want to be my dad, I don't want to be the dude who never sees his kid or even supports it. I'm sorry for what a said it was all bullshit anyway. Your kind of crazy but your totally hot, the only reason I started slushing you was because all the guys on football team wanted in your pants. Figured if I couldn't have you then they sure as shit weren't getting any from you."

Rachel give a watery chuckle as tears slid down her face "That's really nice of you to tell me all that well apart from the fact you think I'm crazy and why you slushed me. I really want to believe you but..."

"You need proof," Puck confirmed. "And I'll do it for you, for this baby. I'll show you I can change and I'll be able to support you and the kid. Just please don't sign our kid away before you give me a chance. I know I can do this, I won't be my father."

"OK," Rachel whispered. "It's going to take a while for me to be able to trust you though."

"I've got this babe," Puck smiled before leaning forward and kissing Rachel's forehead. He got of the bed and headed towards the window and slid it open. "I'll see you tomorrow in glee, let me know if you need anything."

"Thank you Noah," Rachel smiled as she watched Puck slide out the window and slide down the drain pipe. Rachel raced towards the window in time to see Noah land safely on the ground and sneak under the Lopez's living room window and head back home.

"He's band from my house," Santana said from the doorway. "My parents would flip out if they caught him in the house. You don't hate me right?"

"No I don't," Rachel said walking towards her as the cheerio pulled her into a hug. "You heard all that?"

"Yeah I did," Santana admitted before pulling Rachel back to look at her reaction. "So the football guys all have thing for you then huh?"

Rachel burst out laughing. Out of all the things Puck had admitted to her trust Santana to cling to the least important facts. The two girls spent the rest of the night watching movies after raiding the kitchen for snacks. Neither mentioned Puck or the baby but they both couldn't stop thinking about it. Tomorrow would really prove if Puck meant what he said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole of new directions stared at the blonde haired women standing next to Mr. Schue. They'd been asked by Mr. Schue to come to an emergency meeting that morning before school to talk about the invitational's. They had excepted him to complain about keeping their personal lives at home or something like that but they hadn't expected this. He presented a woman in her late thirties announcing her as 'April Roads' and told them she was joining the new directions.

"She can't join she's too old," Santana sneered from Rachel's side as they sat on the back row of chairs.

Mr. Schue sighed, "She never graduated so she can join here to get her graduation as well as help us out with glee. It'll be fine and it'll take some slack off Rachel who I'm sure isn't going to be as available for the next few months."

Rachel shifted uneasily in her seat as a few new direction members turned and scowled at her. She was obviously to blame for this washed up bimbo invading their club.

"Got a problem Beyonce?" Puck snapped as Kurt continued to scowl at Rachel. Puck had been pulled into a seat in front of Rachel by a very excited Brittney who'd just been told everything that happened the night before by Santana.

"I'm merely wondering why Rachel can't perform the songs that we'd rehearsed. She's not the first woman to be stupid enough to get herself knocked up so I'm sure she can sing and dance," Kurt retorted meeting Pucks narrowed eyes.

"She doesn't feel up to it then she sure as shit doesn't have to do it," Puck spat back. "Where does the fact that the kids draining all her energy factor into your little plan?"

"Thank you Puck for clearing that up," Mr. Schue smiled gratefully at the him before turning back to April. "April is a fantastic singer so we should all be grateful for her help."

While April started singing 'Maybe this time' to prove her voice to the others Brittney leaned over to Puck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Both Rachel and Santana looked at each other with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the pair in front.

"You defended peanut," Brittney beamed releasing Puck from his hug.

"No problem Britt," Puck smiled back before turning to wink at Rachel.

Rachel couldn't help but think that he really did care about the glee club.

Over the next few days leading towards their Invitational's audition Rachel couldn't help but be thankful that April was there. The rest of the glee club had quickly taken to her as well. Kurt had been spotted strolling down the halls carrying magazines which he tried to hide from view as he wobbled down the corridors. Mercedes and Tina had bunked off a few classes to go shopping with April and came back with some rather expensive items. Most of the guys couldn't help their grins after they came out of their changing room after football practice with a freshly washed April. It wasn't until Rachel had smelled rather than spotted a sweaty looking Puck stood near her did she realise he hadn't been one of the ones to shower with April. He quickly asked if she'd left before heading towards the guys locker rooms to shower.

Puck had been right about the baby draining her energy as she tried to keep up with the dance routine for their opening song 'Last name by ####' in the auditorium. Brittney, mike and Matt had all come up with the dance routine with some help from Mr. Schue. It was really good in Rachel's opinion but it was really hard to keep up with when you were drifting off to sleep every time you sat down.

"Are you alright Rachel?" A concerned Mr. Schue asked as Rachel clutched her side trying to ease her stitch and catch her breath at the same time.

"I'm fine," Rachel responded. "It's just hard to keep up, I've never had this problem before."

"Take it easy," Finn said at her side passing her a bottle of water. "You don't need to learn it all today. You can get the rest in the morning, I don't mind coming early to help you."

"Please Frankenstein you've barely got the moves down yourself," Santana sneered from across the room with Matt.

"I'm fine really I just..." Rachel stumbled forward and was luckily caught by Finn just in time.

"Rachel!" Brittney shouted hurrying to her side. "I can make it easier for us."

"I'm fine Brittney," Rachel assured her pushing away from Finn's embrace in time to see a scowling Puck at her side. "I'm just a bit dizzy."

"Go take a break honey," April said before taking a drink from a plastic black bottle. She'd been drinking from the thing all day and had even giving Kurt a drink but the boys eyes widened and he'd coughed and his throat was burning shortly after.

"Probably doesn't help that you haven't had anything to eat at lunch," Mike said as several pairs of eyes narrowed on Rachel. They had been at cheerio's practice that lunch time so Rachel had went with some of the other gleek's at dinner. Rachel stared at Mike and mouthed the word 'traitor' to the talented dancer. Mike was wise enough to realise his mistake quickly and stepped back behind Mercedes who was holding up a wobbly Kurt.

"You didn't eat?!" Santana screeched almost bursting everyone's ear drums.

"It's fine I've got this," Puck announced walking over to his bag and pulling out a sandwich which throw to Rachel. "It's vegan friendly so don't start bitching. Coach has me on a protein diet but ma doesn't understand and keeps making me lunch."

"Thank you Noah but really I'm fine, can we get on with this," Rachel huffed placing the sandwich on her bag at the back of the room before going back to her place. "And stop looking at me like that Santana you barely eat anything as it is."

"She doesn't have a kid growing in her stomach," Puck growled back. "Sit down and eat."

"We're going through vocals now anyway so you don't need to take part in that," Mr. Schue offered indicating towards the stairs leading of the auditorium to the seats below.

"Fine but if I hear anyone miss a note then I'm going to make sure everyone hears about it," Rachel huffed grabbing her sandwich and headed towards the stairs of the stage. She took a seat on the first row and started picking at her salad sandwich. It did make her feel better but she hated being treated like a naughty toddler. She'd normally bring her own lunch but seeing as she wasn't staying at her own home it wasn't an option any more.

"Sorry Berry," Mike said plopping into the seat next to her. "Didn't mean to get you in trouble."

"It's fine, I feel better eating this now anyway," Rachel confirmed as they watched their club on stage go through vocals. "Why aren't you on stage practicing?"

"They'd sound worse if I joined in, I'm pretty used to miming by now anyway," Mike shrugged as Rachel took another bite out of her sandwich.

"You just need to practice your vocals that's all."

"I don't mind, my dancing is sick," Mike said causing them both to laugh in agreement. Rachel looked at the stage in time to see both Puck and Finn at stare at them. Rachel couldn't place their mirrored expressions. Was it annoyance, Jealousy or something else?

The next day Kurt strolled down the hallway looking for his diva Mercedes. It was Friday and they were going to the invitational's that afternoon. Kurt felt lucky that he'd been allowed to go after what had happened yesterday. April had been giving Kurt shots of her drink all day and although he'd made it through glee practice the afternoon before he hadn't been that lucky on his way towards his car when he'd thrown up on the schools councillor Emma Pillsbury.

Miss Pillsbury had sent him straight to Mr. Schue who had demanded an explanation so Kurt confessed about the drinking with April. To say Mr. Schue was upset would have been an understatement. He had driven Kurt home and made snide comments about April's behaviour the whole way home.

"Hello darlings," April called from behind him "Will tells me I'm not allowed to offer my special medicine to any students so I'm afraid you'll have to make it through the day without my help."

That had been the last time any of the new directions had seen April that day until she stumbled through the door way and into the dressing room of the invitational's. Mr. Schue had been phoning her constantly since she'd missed the bus and he'd been flying round the room trying to think of a backup plan. The students had even pressed up against the door to listen to him and Miss Pillsbury argue about using April in the act in the first place.

"April," Will hissed as she stumbled forward into Puck and began undoing the boys top bottoms of his black shirt. "You've been drinking! You can't go on stage drunk."

"I'm fine Will baby, let's get this show on the road," April announced slapping Pucks backside earning her a scowl from both Rachel and Santana.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Glee~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Aprils not going on to perform the next act," Will Schuster announced in the dressing Room after they sang their first song 'First name.' "I can't let her go back on stage drunk and I shouldn't have brought her here into the group in the first time. We'll work with everyone's voices to make things easier on Rachel in the future but for tonight we won't be performing."

"I can do it Mr. Schue," Rachel offered as she tied her tie loosely around her neck. "I'm feeling ok and I'm only 9 weeks so I don't have to take a back step so soon. I've just been nervous about the whole thing so I blamed my dedication to glee but it's nothing to do with this club. I'll need to take a break every now and then but for now I can still do my part."

"Are you sure Rachel?"

"Please Mr. Schue I've been singing since I was three years old," Rachel scoffed. "I'm more than capable of doing something as simple as this."

"Our girls finally back," Puck whispered to Brittney and Santana. "Sure as shit isn't going to be leading at sectionals though."

"Ok then guys let's get ready for this!" Will shouted excitedly before ushering the kids out the room and towards the stage.

"Kill it babe," Puck whispered into Rachels ear as he walked past her on stage and into his position.

The performance went loads better than any of them had expected. They'd been practicing with April all week and her performances had all been very good but Rachel was born for the stage so she'd blown them away.

"That was great," Rachel said bouncing in her spot before throwing her arms around Finn. "Our voices were in total harmony, don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Finn smiled back "We sounded pretty good together."

Rachel Released Finn to go over and congratulate her other team members missing the glare from Puck after watching his best friend and baby mamma hug. He knew about Finns feelings for Rachel because he'd constantly drown on about her more than his own girlfriend. Puck had expected for Finn to be deterred after finding out about the pregnancy but apparently that wasn't happening so Puck needed a new way to tell his long-time friend to step back.

"Come on guys drinks are on me," Mr. Schue shouted from the side of the stage with Emma in toe. "There's a restaurant across the road so I'll buy us all something alcohol free to celebrate our first successes."

With a cheer from the group they all headed out the building still dressed in their performance outfits and across the road to a small diner where they joined a few tables together so that they all fitted round while Mr. Schue was ordering drinks with the waiter.

"Damn I've left my phone in the dressing room," Santana muttered riffling through her pockets. "I promised mom I'd call, she might be having some work friends over tonight so she'll wants us to stay out a bit later."

"I'll grab it," Rachel offered standing up. "I fancy some fresh air anyway; get me an orange juice please."

"Thanks Bee."

With a quick smile at the group Rachel walked out the door and across the road towards the building they'd just done their first performance in. Breathing in the fresh air one last time before stepped into the building Rachel hurried down the corridors and quickly made it to their dressing room. It didn't take long for Rachel to find Santana's phone in one of the two Cheerio outfits, she turned around intending to head towards the door. She let out a gasp as she saw a woman in her late thirties leaning against the now locked door as she slipped the key into her pocket.

Rachel didn't recognise the blonde woman but she didn't trust the smug grin the woman projected the way her bright eyes focused on Rachel's flat stomach.

"Can I have the key please?" Rachel asked as she held her left hand clutching Santana's phone behind her back.

"Oh honey don't worry about that," The woman said stepping forward smiling. "I think you and I should have a chat, woman to woman."

"I don't know who you are," Rachel muttered as she began to dial Noah's number. She knew it off by heart in case of a glee emergency of course. Well that's what she told herself.

"Oh I'm sorry," The woman smiled before holding her hand out. "You know my husband Will, I'm Terri Schuster."


	6. The Rhodes Not Taken 20

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

* * *

**The Rhodes Not Taken 2.0**

Rachel stumbled on the numbers. It was really hard to type a number without being able to look at a key pad and she had no idea if she'd gotten the number right. The only thing she did know was that she needed to get out of this room because she had a terrible feeling that she couldn't trust this woman.

"I need a baby," Terri announced as if she'd just picked a new sofa she liked. "I need to keep Will and the only way I can do that is to give him a baby. I'd give him one myself but seeing as that's not possible then I need to acquire one through other means. So this is where you come in."

"I don't have a baby," Rachel said whilst trying to find the last number on the key pad. Damn it where was that number 7!

"You're pregnant although from your appearance you can't be more than two or three months. I just want to offer the baby a home where it would be loved. You couldn't give a baby that and you'll never be able to afford the baby so the simplest thing to do is to give it to me. Will is going to be a wonderful father and I'm sure it would be better to have a real family than a single mother like you're going to be. The fathers not involved right?"

"You don't know me," Rachel muttered as she pressed the call button.

"Oh I know lots about you. Will talks about you all the time when he gets home. He always talks about the life our baby will have compared to yours but we can fix that can't we?"

Rachel bit her lip trying to fight back the tears she felt coming. She was trapped in a room with her mentor's crazy wife who apparently wasn't pregnant either, though her husband didn't know. If that wasn't bad enough, the psycho now wanted Rachel's baby. She couldn't figure out who she felt sorrier for, herself or Mr. Schue.

"So he doesn't know?" Rachel asked calmly although her voice still shook. She had managed to hear the quiet noise of the phone ringing but Noah hadn't picked up yet so Rachel needed to drag this out as long as she could. "Mr. Schue doesn't know you're not pregnant?"

"Of course he doesn't," Terri Schuster sneered. "It would kill him and then he'd leave me. I can't have that and I'm not going to let that happen. I need him so I need your baby, he'll never find out. This way he'll love the baby as if it's his own."

"You're crazy," Rachel muttered before she heard the faint whisper of a voice coming from behind her back "Rach you their?"

Rachel raised her voice as she spoke, "So you've locked me in the dressing room because you want my baby."

"You can't take care of it, it's my baby really. How can a stupid girl like you get pregnant by accident and I can't when I've been trying for weeks!"

"Babe what the hell's going on?" Pucks voice echoed from behind her again. She heard a scuffling sound that she'd guessed as the rest of the glee club voicing their concerns towards Puck.

"What's that?" Terri asked stepping forward. "You devious bitch, give me your phone."

Rachel stumbled back clutching the phone behind her trying to get away from the now raging blonde that was stepping towards her.

"Help Noah! I'm in the dressing room with Terri Schuster, Please!" Rachel called as Terri dived towards her landing on top of her and pressing her hard towards the ground as she tried to grab the phone. She heard the loud shouts of Pucks voice coming from the phone. He was begging for her to talk to him but she couldn't find the words, she was too scared.

Terri reached under the teenagers back managing to grab the phone and pulled it furiously from behind the girl. Rachel screamed as she heard the distinct sound of a snap coming from her wrist as Terri pulled it at an odd anger.

"This all your fault, he can't find out about this, he's not meant to know," Terri rambled standing up and ending the phone call ignoring the shouting from the other end.

Rachel who quickly sat up and gingerly pulled her left arm from behind her back and used her right hand to support it against her chest. She couldn't help sobbing at the pain that shot along her arm. Her hand had pins and needles and she felt sick after hearing the crack that came from her wrist. "Please let me go."

"No I can't, he can't know!"

"This is my baby you're not having it. You've just broken my wrist and you expect me to give you my baby," Rachel shouted through her sobs. "Mr. Schue's going to be here in a minute and I'm going to tell him everything."

"No, you can't, he won't understand," Terri stepped towards Rachel who moved her right arm from her broken wrist to her stomach and shuffled back away from the mad woman.

"Rachel!" A fierce shout called at the door followed by furiously rattling of the door handle and then pondering on the door.

Rachel slowly stood up and went towards the door but Terri took another step towards her blocking her view. She could see tears roll down the woman's cheeks that mirrored her own face. Instead of feeling sorry for her Rachel felt anger. She was the reason for Rachel's aching arm and the reason her singing teacher wasn't going to have a family. Rachel hated her but she was too scared to do anything. If it had been a few weeks ago she wouldn't have hesitated but not now. She had to think of the baby and fighting one handed with Terri wasn't going to do the baby any good.

A loud argument was heard outside the door. Obviously more than just Puck had come to Rachel's aid but she couldn't pick anyone's voice apart from Pucks who was still shouting Rachel's name through the door.

"Puck, kick the fucking door down now!" A voice called behind the door. If Rachel had been asked to guess who would have shouted that then It definitely wouldn't have been the girl she heard. Brittney had just sworn and shouted in the same sentence, surely hell was freezing over.

Both Rachel and Terri turned and looked towards the door. It was quiet for several seconds before they heard the sound of load thuds against door that sounded like several feet attacking the door at the same time in sink. After three attempts the door gave way and it came crashing open to reveal Puck, mike and Finn all standing gasping for breath.

"Rachel," Puck whispered before dashing to her side eyeing the blonde women. "You're alright baby I've got you." Puck wrapped an arm around Rachel's waist as she leaned against him crying into his chest. She lifted her uninjured arm and placed it round his neck to draw him closer before gasping when he came into contact with her left arm.

"Shit," Puck muttered pulling back and looking down at her left arm that she still held against her chest.

"Terri," Mr. Schue muttered from the doorway. The rest of the new directions kids including Emma were standing behind him all transfixed on the scene. Will looked deathly pale and seemed completely dazed by the entire scene. "What's going on?"

"I'm going to cut her that what's going on," Santana said stepping forward towards Terri with a very angry looking Brittney.

Both Mike and Matt jumped forward and grabbed the girls around the waist to pull them back but they were struggling to keep a hold as the girls fought the embrace.

"You can't hit her, she's pregnant too," Mike muttered to Santana who he'd grabbed.

"She's not," Rachel whispered as Pucks hand that was still around her waist fell to her hip and moved his hand round spread across her stomach and his face focused on hers as she continued to speak. "She's not pregnant Mr. Schue, she told me she has been lying to you."

Mr. Schue's eye brows knitted together, "Of course she is, I've seen the scan."

"Then it must be fake, she was trying to get me to give her my baby when it's born. She was going to pass it off as hers and she said you wouldn't have found out," Rachel explained as she felt Puck stiffen at her side. "She's been lying to you Mr. Schue; please you have to believe me."

"Baby she's lying," Terri accused pointing at Rachel. "It's the other way around, I came in here looking for you and she started shouting how unfair it was. She's the one that's not pregnant, she's doing all this to get all the attention."

"She does like being centre of attention," Quinn muttered earning her a scowl from most of the group.

Will Schuster's gaze drifted from his wife to Rachel and back again. He'd always known that Rachel loved the lime light but he didn't think she'd go this far for it. On the other hand this was his wife, his childhood sweetheart. It broke his heart to think she'd been lying and had even attacked one of his students. "It's easy enough to see the truth; we'll take you both to the hospital and get scans to make sure the babies are alright."

"I swear I'm not lying," Rachel muttered looking up at Puck.

"I know you're not," Puck smiled kissing her head. "Only a Puckerman spawn could make you turn down a solo."

"Hold on," Quinn said from the doorway holding up her hand "Pucks the father."

"Well it sure as shit isn't my sister," Puck shot back.

"It can't be Puck," Finn laughed shaking his head "Rachel wouldn't have slept with Puck, she's not like those other girls he sleeps with."

"I'm still in the room you know!" Puck growled tightening his grip on Rachel "You need to start paying attention to Barbie because Rachel hasn't got anything to do with you."

"You really slept with him?" Finn asked staring at Rachel. "I thought you liked me."

"I will admit you had a certain attraction when I first met you but now the appeals not there," Rachel replied as Puck smirked.

"You slept with man hands? Surely you couldn't be that desperate for a lay, this is going to kill your reputation," Quinn said glaring at her boyfriend. He was taking Rachel's set back a little too badly for her liking.

"I don't care about my damn rep. You're the one that needs to get her head out of the clouds and take a long hard look around. You're a bitch and not even your boyfriend would deny it. At least Berry's got real friends, not people who are just using her," Puck snapped tightening his hold on Rachel's waist. He glared at the rest of the wide eyed students who were still staring at the pair. Finn was shuffling from one foot to the other obviously agreeing with Puck because he hadn't come to Quinn's defense.

"Go to hell Puckerman, you're a Lima loser and you'll always be one," Quinn shouted before storming away from the doorway and down the corridor. Finn glared at Rachel and Puck before running after his girlfriend.

"Right can I hit the bitch yet?" Santana asked still fuming in Mike's arms. Rachel wasn't sure if she meant Quinn or Terri but at the moment she'd be more than happy to let Santana at them both.

"We're going to go to the hospital," Will said. "Terri needs a scan and Rachel needs that arm seen to."

"She didn't hurt Peanut did she?" Brittney asked in a quiet voice edging out of Matt's arms and towards Rachel. "I'm still an aunt right?"

"No, she didn't hurt peanut, just my arm," Rachel confirmed as Puck let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "I really don't think I can sit on a bus with her though."

"I'll take Terri In the car, Emma will be on bus with you guys," Will announced holding out his hand towards his wife. She stepped forward to grab it but Will quickly dropped it, "Give me your keys." He quickly grabbed the keys and passed Santana her phone back and let Terri out the room. The woman was shaking like a leaf but no one seemed to care. Even Kurt and Mercedes were giving the woman an evil glare for attacking a pregnant girl.

"Come on diva let's get that arm fixed then we can all crash at mine for a girly night," Kurt called from the doorway.

"She stays at mine", Santana said through gritted teeth. The girl didn't trust Kurt as far as she could throw him and she wasn't sure she'd be able to even pick him up.

"Don't worry your guard dogs are invited to," Kurt smiled ignoring Brittney and Santana's furious glares.

They all made their way to the bus spotting an upset Quinn sobbing into her boyfriend's shirt at the back of the bus. They all quickly took their seats as Emma had a word with the driver. Rachel went to sit down next to Puck but she felt an arm snake round her waist and pull her down into a seat a few seats in front.

"Kurt!" Rachel complained smacking the boys shoulder with her right hand "Don't you think I've been through enough tonight without you pulling me all over?"

"Come on, Mercedes and I just wanted a word," Kurt said rolling his eyes. Tina and Mercedes heads popped up from the chairs in front both gazing with interest at the girl. "Don't get me wrong you're really annoying and love the lime light even more than me but the way you stood up against Terri was amazing."

"And your boy standing up against the queen bitch was pretty good," Mercedes agreed. "She's been getting to me ever since she joined; it's about time someone brought her down a peg or two."

"We wa…Want to be your fr...friends Rachel," Tina stuttered before flashing her a smile.

"Noah isn't my boy," Rachel said.

"Oh darling you've got so much to learn," Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Puck huffed as Mike slid into the seat next to him. He'd been doing really well with Rachel and she'd even been snuggling into him on the way over to the bus but Kurt had total fucked that up. "You better not upset her Beyoncé or you'll be joining Jew-Fro in the dumpster on Monday," Puck shouted relaxing into his seat when he heard a squeak coming from the boy in question.

"So, you and Berry then?" Mike asked nudging Puck in the ribs.

"There's no me and Berry. She's carrying my kid so I've got her back and shit," Puck said defensively.

"Oh so she's free for the taking then?" Mike grinned at a scowling Puck. "Because you know we're both flexible and I've heard pregnant women get all horny. I'm sure I could help her out if you're not up for the task dude."

Puck punched Mikes shoulder so hard it knocked him off the chair and onto the bus floor. "Touch her and you'll be in crutches Chang. Aren't you and Brittney getting your shit on?"

"Yes but I'm happy to share if it's for Rachel," The blonde cheerio said popping up from behind Pucks chair. He turned round to see both Santana and Brittney grinning at him. "He's really good and I'm sure he can help Rachel out." Mike quickly jumped back up onto his seat before winking at Brittney.

"Touch her and I'll make sure everyone finds out about you going soft with that transfer student," Puck threatened.

"Dude you promised you'd keep that to yourself. Fine, I'll keep away from Berry; you seriously can't take a joke mate."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rachel leaned back against the Hospital bed pulling at her blue shirt that had started to ride up. When they'd gotten to the hospital the nurses had taken her details then quickly sent her off to x-ray. When she was done she had been taken to a single room where half of the glee club was waiting. They hadn't heard anything from Mr. Schue so Emma had quickly volunteered to go search for him after spotting his car in the car park.

Looking round the room Rachel let out a sigh, she still couldn't believe she had friends. Well these people were kind of her friends now. Santana and Brittney squashed up together on the chair next to the bed while Puck was sitting on the end of the bed next to Rachel's feet. Kurt and Mercedes were both leaning against the window and were texting the rest of the gleek's that were in the waiting room.

"Will the x-ray show us the baby again?" Brittney asked.

"Again?" Puck asked raising an eye brow. "When have you ever seen the baby?"

"We saw peanut at the scan at the doctors. That's how she got the name because she looked like a peanut."

"She?"

"It's too early to find out the baby's sex yet," Rachel interrupted. "Brittney's convinced it's a girl though."

Just before Puck could mess all his progress up with Rachel by shouting about missing the doctor's appointment a nurse wondered into the room followed by a doctor in his late fifties who was holding an x-ray.

"Sorry for the wait but there was incident with another pregnant patient," The doctor said holding the x-ray towards the light. "Yeah you've definitely broken that wrist so we'll need to get a pot on that. How did this happen?"

"She got attacked by a crazy lady," Kurt said casually.

"Alright," The doctor picked up the notes at the end of the bed and scanned them "Ah I see your pregnant. How many weeks exactly?"

"I think I'm about nine or ten weeks," Rachel answered as the doctor walked put the notes back and walked towards her. "The babies fine though, she never touched my stomach."

"That's fine but I'm just going to have a quick feel to check before the nurse sees to that wrist. Do you want your friends to leave?"

"Erm…" Rachel looked round the room. They were all girls apart from Puck and Kurt but she doubted that Kurt would care and she knew there wasn't a chance she could get Puck to leave. "Its fine they can stay." Rachel undid the top bottom of her jeans and the bottom three buttons of her shirt. The doctor moved her top up and gently pressed his hands into her stomach.

"Everything feels fine to me but I can't manually check the foetus. I could order a scan but if you're sure nothing happened and you'll have a scan when your about twelve weeks anyway," The doctor said removing his hands from Rachel's stomach and stepping back. "I'll leave you with the nurse now." The doctor left the room as the nurse began to prepare Rachel's arm for the pot she'd have to wear.

Two hours later and Rachel was ready to go. Her arm was in a pot and Santana was busy informing her mother about what had happened. Rachel had no idea what she was saying because the conversation was in Spanish and was talking so fast not even Mr. Schue would have been able to keep up.

"What's happened?" Rachel asked as she approached the other glee members standing next to the bus. Mrs. Pillsbury looked as white as a sheet and was furiously scrubbing her hands with wipes. The rest of the club looked upset too. Even Quinn seemed concerned about whatever was going on.

"You were right Rachel," Finn said hugging his girlfriend. "Mrs. Schue lied about the baby; it was a hysterical pregnancy so there wasn't even a baby to begin with."

"Where's Mr. Schue?" Rachel asked glancing round. "Isn't he coming with us?"

"He kind of flipped out," Matt answered. "He took off after security kicked him out and then Mrs. Schue went running after him."

"He just needs some time," Emma said coming out of her daze "I'll get the driver to drop everyone off at their houses now."

"All the girls are coming to mine for a sleep over," Kurt announced climbing onto the bus.

"I'll pass thanks," Quinn said stepping back from Finn to get on the bus "There's only so much time I can spend with man hands without going crazy."

"You weren't invited," Rachel called from behind. Puck slid a hand onto her waist below the pot to help steady her as she climbed onto the bus. She had a knack for getting herself hurt and he wasn't in the mood to carry her back into the hospital because she'd fallen down the damn stairs.

"This bitchy Rachel is great," Kurt smiled as Rachel passed him in his seat. "Santana's clearly rubbing off on you."

"Hey it's nothing to do with me," Santana called snapping her phone shut. "Carrying Pucks demon baby would make anyone a bitch. Oi Bee you need to call my mom!" Santana walked up the aisle and took a seat opposite Puck and Rachel. She passed her phone to Rachel before Brittney took a seat next to her. "She's wigging out about your arm. I'm pretty sure she's on her way to the police station if you don't hurry up and call her."

It took the whole bus journey to Kurt's before Rachel managed to convince Santana's mother not to call the cops. She'd always thought her dads' were over protective but after talking with Santana's mom she realized how wrong she'd been. Apparently Mrs. Lopez took the job of looking after Rachel very seriously and that included being attacked by crazy ladies.

"I'll see you Monday Noah," Rachel said standing up on the bus as it pulled up at Kurt's house. "Thank you for today, it really meant a lot to me."

"I told you I was taking this seriously," Puck grabbed her right hand with his. "I'm going to prove it to you; I really want you to trust me."

"I already do," Rachel whispered before releasing his hand and walking off the bus.

"Anything happens to her Hummel," Puck warned.

"Your baby mamma will be fine," Kurt assured him.

All the girls and Kurt found the weekend strangely enjoyable. Apart from a few bitch fights between Kurt and Santana the whole weekend went great. They watched movies, did make over's and stuffed themselves with food from the Hummel fridge. Brittney even managed to find some marker's pens and glitter to decorate Rachel's pot. Kurt's dad, Burt was very uncomfortable with all the girls in his house and spent extra time with his mates down at the pub.

"Just to be clear I still hate you all," Santana announced as they all got ready to go home.


	7. Vitamin D

Sorry for the wait but all my previous chapters have now been beta'd by the amazing 'puckelberry4eva'. Show some love because the next chapter has already been done so quick updates.

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

These chapters will be based along the same story but with obvious changes, let me know if theirs anything you would like to see in certain episodes I will see if I can fit it in. I know the main stories I will have but if you give me some ideas I will be able to write quick ;)

* * *

**Vitamin D**

"Right you lazy excuse for singers take a seat before we all get old," Sue Sylvester shouted from the front of the class room they normally practiced in. It was Monday morning and they always came to glee to get that week's assignment from Schue. The group froze at the door way before rushing to take their seats.

"Ms. Sylvester where's Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked leaning forward in her seat. She was meant to be helping Sue destroy the glee club with Brittney and Santana but she hadn't heard anything about what Sue had planned for this week.

"Your singing teacher has taken the week of to deal with his sham of a marriage," Sue barked making most of the group jump. "It seems it's down to me to put you lazy slobs through your paces so this week I'm teaching you and their won't be any sitting about. I want everyone here every Monday, Tuesday and Thursday lunch time to work out. I will be putting you through your paces every week night so you better keep up or you're cut."

"Couch we have cheerio's on a Wednesday and Friday so me, Britt and Quinn will be working out every day." Santana reasoned as she sat on the back row with Matt.

"It might help you to drop those extra pounds you've been hanging onto," Sue snapped turning to the rest of the glee club "As well as your fitness we're going to have some competition. Girls verses boys and you'll be performing on Friday. The losing team will have to go through my obstacle course afterwards and trust me it isn't for the light hearted."

Without another word or waiting for the kids to respond Sue marched out the room leaving the worried glee members behind.

"She's not being serious right?" Rachel asked who was sitting between Kurt and Brittney.

"She made me do the obstacle course before when I forgot a high kick in a route," Brittney admitted.

"Yeah and we spent the afternoon trying to wake an unconscious Brittney after that brick wall fell on her," Quinn chimed in grabbing Finns hand. "She's going to get us killed."

"This can't be legal right?" Puck asked from behind Rachel. "I mean she can't really throw a brick wall and shit at us, can she?"

"I'm pretty sure she can do anything she wants. She's been doing it to us cheerio's, so why not the rest of us? At least we might actually have a chance of winning with her in charge."

"Ugh I can't take this," Rachel said feeling queasy. She stopped and rushed from the room to the bathroom. She was really starting to hate morning sickness.

"She's been alright all weekend," Santana sighed "apart from when she barfed because of Kurt's feet."

Quinn's face scrunched up "It's disgusting."

"Suck it Fabray she's pregnant, I'm sure you'd been a grade A bitch if you were knocked up," Puck growled as Mike who was sitting next to him held his arm out to stop Puck from going over to Quinn. "I can't wait to see you going through that course on Friday at least we might get some peace from all your bitching."

"You do realise that Quinn ends up going round that course then so will the rest of girls including your baby mamma," Kurt said turning in his seat.

Puck scoffed "She can't do that she's knocked up and she's got a broken arm"

"Do you really think Sue will care?" Kurt asked raising an eye brow "She'd probably make her do it twice if she finds out she's got one in the oven. Arties in a wheel chair and I'm pretty sure she'd make him do it if the boys lose."

Before Puck could tell Kurt when to shove his thoughts Rachel walked back into the room and returned to her seat. She looked around at the silent students that were all starring back at her.

"Ar...are you o…okay?" Tina asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks," Rachel smiled back. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah we're just trying to work out a way to transfer out before Friday," Kurt muttered grimly. He's just ordered a new Prada jacket with all his savings and he'd been planning to wear it Friday and no chance in hell was he getting mud on it.

"Ugh," Rachel groaned standing back up and walking back out the room. This was going to be a long week at McKinley high.

All the glee club members spent their day watching the clock counting down the minutes till lunch time. Lunch time was going to be their first session with Sue and her crazy work out training. Even Mike and Brittney who were considered the fittest among the group were worried. When the bell went for lunch that day they all walked slowly to the auditorium as a group. When they got their Sue was sitting in the front row with her mega phone in her hand. The stage was bare apart from the music player laying at the back.

"No one leaves till I see blood," Sue shouted through the megaphone "Front and centre maggots it's time to learn how real people dance."

That hour was the slowest any off the group had ever experienced. Sue bellowed dance steps to the group not allowing them to have a break. Luckily Brittney, Mike and Matt choose spots in the front so the rest of the group could follow their lead. By the time they were down most the club had shed a few layers because the mass amount of sweating they'd all experienced.

"That was terrible, keep this up and you'll all be dancing on hot coal," Sue shouted standing up to leave. "I've never seen such lazy dancers."

"I think I'm dying," Kurt announced lying across the floor in his thin shirt. He'd taken his jacket off two minutes into the work out. "I swear I've burst a kidney."

Puck flopped to the floor rubbing his shoulders. He'd been the only one brave enough to take his top off although he'd convinced himself it was to distract Sue from barking commands it was really to catch Rachel's eye. "You alright babe?" Puck looked over at Rachel who was leaning against an exhausted Santana.

"I'm fine Puck," Santana answered.

"Shut up Satan."

"I'm fine," Rachel cut in before they could start arguing. She straightened up letting go of Santana's support. "We really should head to maths."

"Fuck that noise," Puck rolled his eyes at Rachel. "Nurse is out so we'll go catch some shut eye"

"I'm not going to sleep during a class Noah!"

"Of course you are babe, my kid needs a rest."

"I'm going to maths but your more than welcome to take your kid with you if you suddenly grow a womb," Rachel snapped grabbing her bag from the side of the wing and marching off to class.

"Guessing those hormones are starting to kick in then," Kurt muttered finally sitting up.

Santana snorted "Please that's nothing Pucks just an idiot."

"Sorry I was wrong, I guess living with Santana has finally started kicking in" Kurt corrected. "She might even take your bitch title once that kid gets going."

"That's all we need another Santana," Quinn muttered leaning against Finn.

"Shut up Barbie why don't you and Frankenstein go run along," Santana shouted back before both girls started cursing.

"Fucking chicks," Puck muttered to himself before lying back on the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls spent most of the spare time that week practicing their singing for Friday. Although most of the time was spent with Sue dancing or on workouts they did manage to have a few nights to pick songs, running through vocals and working out a dance routine. They'd finally decided to mix the songs 'Halo' and 'walking on sunshine' together. On one of the nights they even had Kurt drop by hinting the boys hadn't been as involved as the girls had although thought the boys were planning to throw the contest. Something Kurt was very against.

"We're throwing it," Puck announced as all the boys minus Kurt sat in his room arguing over his Xbox.

"Shit dude are you serious?" Finn asked giving his control up to Matt. "I mean that course looks pretty brutal and we've got Artie to consider."

"We'll help him out but I not going to make Rachel go through that, she's already been through hell without going through that damn course."

"I'm cool with it," Artie announcing rolling towards them "I'm pretty sure I can use my chair to help us out anyway. We can use me to ram the walls and that."

"See Arties cool, grow some balls Hudson and man up for your girl," Puck leaned back on his bed "I'm pretty sure if you're not up for it then someone on the football team can help her out."

"Fuck you Puck," Finn snorted punching his friends leg .

"How are we going to throw it though?" Mike asked shortly followed by a victory dance for killing Matt's character on the game. "She'll know were up to something."

"She got pretty pissed at the song you guys preformed the first time in assembly," Matt offered.

"Push it," Finn smiled looking over at Puck .

"I've got the perfect song," Puck said smugly climbing off his bed before going over to his music collection and throwing it to Finn. "Time to play dirty"

When Friday finally came around the girls had gone all out to try and Win the contest. They made their own costumes, practiced dance steps and had even practiced their harmonies until they were perfect.

Mr Figgins who'd invited himself along to see how they had done was very impressed with them although Sue made some off comments about the performance Sue seemed generally happy. Well as happy as Sue could possibly be anyway.

"Guys you're up," Sue called the boys who were nervously twitching in their seats. They needed to lose to stop their girls having to go through the death trap that Sue called assault course. When they'd finally let Kurt in with the plan he had refused and didn't even get up to perform.

"Let's hear it," Mr Figgins said clapping his hands together. "Maybe we can get the two groups to perform in front of the rest of the school next assembly."

"Sues going to kill us," Kurt muttered to Rachel sinking into his seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be up there," Rachel asked pointing towards the stage the boys were getting up on. They were all wearing their normal school clothes so they were already less impressive than the girls.

"I'm much safer down here trust me," Kurt whispered back glancing nervously at Sue who was a few seats down.

(All the boys)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

(Puck)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

(Finn)

Hey, hopped out of that house with my swagger

Hop in that with girl, I got places to go!

People to see, time is precious

I look at my crowd and they out of control

Just like my mind where I'm going

No women, no shorties, no nothin but clothes

No stoppin now, my parolees on role

I like my jewelry, that's always on gold

I know the storm is comin

(Artie)

My pockets keep tellin me it's gonna shower

Call up my homies that's home

Then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours

We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin

It's platinum patron that be ours

Lil mama, I owe you just like the flowers

Girl you to drink with all that and power clubs

(matt)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

(Puck)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

(matt)

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down.

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down

(Finn)

Hey

Shawty must know I'm not playin

My money love her like a numba one fan

Don't look at my mouth, let her talk to my fans.

(Artie)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

(Puck)

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down

From the top of the pole I watch her go down

She got me throwin my money around

Ain't nothin more beautiful to be found

It's goin down down

(Everyone)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

(Artie)

I'm spendin my money

I'm out of control

Somebody help me

She's takin my bank roll.

But I'm king of the club

And I'm wearin the crown

Poppin these bottles

Touchin these models

Watchin they asses go down down

(Everyone)

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

You spin my head right round, right round

When you go down, when you go down down

"What the hell was that?" Sue shouted standing up "We're not in some strip club, go get changed your doing the course twice for that."

"It's a cool song," Puck offered jumping off the small make shift stage in the gleeks room.

"That was terrible," The principle said standing up "You will not be performing that to the school, I think we need to access this glee club when Schue comes back if that's the type of songs he lets you choose."

"What are you waiting around for?" Sue bellowed at the lingering boys. "That includes you too Lady."

Kurt paled and reluctantly stood up and followed the boys out the door followed by a raging Sue and shocked Figgins.

"You know they did that on purpose right?" Quinn said sitting at the end of the row near Tina.

"R..really?" Tina stuttered at Quinn.

"Please like my boy Puck would let Rach do that course," Santana said rolling her eyes. She still referred to Puck as her 'boy' because of how close they were. Santana was like the female version of Puck so they'd become close friends ever since they split up although Santana swore to Rachel she hadn't had sex with Puck since she'd found out about Rachel and the baby. She'd explained she was a bitch but she wasn't a home wrecker.

"I can't believe they'd do that," Rachel said rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. She'd been dreading the course ever since they'd found out. The exercise route they'd been put through that week had been bad enough and Rachel had nearly passed out on a few occasions but she'd somehow made it through with her friends help.

An hour later the guys returned without Sue or Figgins. They were all covered in mud and Matt's shirt was covered in blood from a noise bleed. The only one that appeared uninjured was Kurt who didn't have a mark on him, even his hair was perfectly in place.

Puck took the empty seat next to Rachel and groaned sinking into the chair. The rest of the guys all took the row behind apart from Kurt how sat down with Mercedes.

"You're all idiots," Rachel said glancing at an exhausted Puck.

"I'm a stud babe," Puck said glancing down at Rachel's stomach. He looked away quickly when he realized she was watching him but he knew he'd been caught staring.

"You threw the contest on purpose."

Puck snorted "We couldn't let you lot go through that."

"That wasn't up to you, this was meant to be a team building exercise and you threw that opportunity away. At least if we won fair then we'd of known the boys vocal cords needed some tuning before sectionals."

"It would have killed you," Mike stated ignoring Rachel's death glare she sent his way. "There were tunnels and everything."

"We can climb through tunnels," Rachel retorted.

Puck leaned over to whisper low in Rachel's ear, "Baby with those girls on your chest you'd never of fit."

Off course Puck noticed the increase in Rachel's chest. In fact most the boys except Kurt had taken an interest especially when Brittney innocently mentioned she was going shopping with Rachel at the weekend because the pregnant girl had now outgrown her own bras.

Rachel gasped and folded her arms over her chest "You're repulsive Noah."

"I heard you telling Satan that their sore, need a hand rubbing them better I'm more than happy to help."

Santana now had leaned over from the other seat next to Rachel and caught enough of the sentence to catch what Puck had been talking about and slapped the back of Pucks head catching him by surprise.

"Keep it in your Pants Puckerman," Santana said over a giggling Rachel.

"It's been in my pants for nearly two weeks now," Puck said winking at Rachel.

"I'm impressed Bee," Santana smiled nudging Rachel "He must be taking this serious if he's been blue balled."

"I think Noah's made a valiant effort so far, he's doing much better than I'd imagined," Rachel said smiling at Puck.

"I told you I'd sort my shit out babe, I haven't had a drink or been to a party in two weeks as well. Ma thinks I'm ill. She nearly dragged me to the doctors when I started some homework the other night."

"I don't think copying off Artie's work counts as doing your own homework," Mike said leaning forward in his seat.

"Any idea when he'll be back?" Finn asked. He'd taken a seat behind Quinn so had missed the conversation about Puck trying for the baby. Finn was still very much under the impression that Rachel needed someone better to take care of her and the baby. Puck was his best friend so he knew what he was like so didn't think he'd change for anything never mind a baby. Puck hadn't even confided in Finn about Rachel's demands if he wanted to be part of the pregnancy.

"No idea but he better be back soon because I ain't doing anymore working outs," Mercedes commented checking her phone for updates.

"If he's not back on Monday then I'm seriously transferring, I swear I've broken two nails already" Kurt said leaning over to read Mercedes texts.

* * *

Please review! Can we make it too 200? *Crosses fingers*

Any ideas? Let me know for future episodes, I have the first season planned out and a lot written but most chapters still need adding too.


	8. Throwdown

**Betta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

aussiegleek18: yes their will be more smut in the future, Puck couldn't function otherwise lol

* * *

**Throwdown**

That Monday morning when William Schuster finally returned to work after having a week off it instantly felt too soon. He'd spent the whole week thinking (crying) of the situation with what his wife had done to him. He honestly thought about forgiving her but he couldn't do it. He knew deep down he would never be able to forgive her so he'd kicked her out the house. He'd paid the mortgage, electric, gas and food bills so he had every right to. So Terri went and moved in with her sister even though she vowed to win him back.

Will got called into the office by Principal Figgins who explained the week's events that Will had missed. He wasn't shocked at Sues' over the top exercise routine but he was surprised by the boys song choice.

Principal Figgins told Will that he had decided to make him a co-captain with Sue because of the positive effect she had on the girls. When Will found out about it he obviously wasn't very happy but Figgins gave him no choice and sent him out the class to his first morning Spanish lessons.

When break finally came around the glee kids all but throw themselves at Will with excitement.

"Thank you Barbara," Kurt said looking up towards the ceiling. He had made a point of declaring his non religious believes so in his mind the only god there could possibly be was Barbara.

"Hey guys," Mr Schue smiled as the glee club took their seats still beaming smiles. "Apparently you lot were busy last week." Schue raised an eye brow and took it in turns to glare at the boys.

"You see the thing is..." Artie began to explain but Mr schue cut him off.

"I understand that Sue was probably the worse choice to look after you guys but after what happened I really needed the space. I understand that it might have been the week from hell but whose clever idea was it to sing 'Spin right round' in front of the principal?"

Puck who was sitting at the back next to Mike and Matt raised his left hand slightly. "That was me, pretty sweet song."

"Well thanks to Puck I'm now co-captains with Sue, he wants someone to make sure nothing along those lines happens again."

"Fantastic," Santana said sarcastically, "Great going Puckerman." That earned her a nudge from both Brittney and Rachel who were on either side of her on the front row.

"We actually had a good reason," Artie offered as Mr schues lips went into a hard thin line. "We didn't want the girls to go through Sue's course she had set up for the loser. It was pretty brutal and some of the girls... well it wouldn't have been very good."

"He means Puck didn't want me doing it" Rachel stated "And they were too afraid to go against him."

Finn snorted "I'm not afraid off Puck."

"Dude have you seen my guns?" Puck grinned holding both arms up.

Just before Puck had the time to take his top off to show everyone how really badass his guns were the bell for the next lesson rang. Mr schue quietly asked for Rachel to remain behind as the others left for the lesson.

"I'm really sorry she hurt you Rachel, she broke your wrist and I don't know what I'd of done if anything had happened to the..." Mr schue said after everyone went.

"It wasn't your fault Mr Schue, she had everyone fooled and your just as much as a victim as me. I'm really sorry what happened. You'd of made a great father, You will make a great father someday," Rachel smiled back.

"Thank you Rachel for everything, she could have had this running for months if it hadn't been for you. The longer it had gone on the worse it would have been when I finally found out. You're going to make a great mum Rachel."

"I'm not sure I'm keeping it," Rachel whispered suddenly taking an interest in her shoes "Noah wants to keep it but I'm not sure. He's really trying but.."

"What Rachel?"

"I've never had a mum, I don't have anyone to compare against. I don't know how to be a mother so how can I take care of a baby?"

Mr Schue put his hand on Rachel's shoulder giving a comforting squeeze as Rachel began to cry. "You really need to think about it Rachel. If it's only your ability of being a mother that's holding you back then I don't think you need to worry. You're a natural mother, just think about the way you sort the rest of the glee members. You're like the mother of the group, keeping them in line, helping them and talking with them. You don't need a mother to know what to do."

Rachel wiped her tears away "I think Noah would make a great father."

"Yeah I think he would too, just think about it. Don't do anything rash."

"I won't, thank you Mr Schue," Rachel said leaping forward to hug him. Mr schue was shocked at first but gently returned the hug. "I better go to class I'm late, I'm never late."

Rachel got to class a few minutes late but the teacher didn't even notice. The class was quiet and as Rachel walked down the corridor on the way to her next English class she spotted Steve Stubbs heading towards her. Steve spotted Rachel at the same time and rushed towards her slamming her back against the lockers. He had a slushy in his hand which he threw at Rachel watching as it ran down her neck and cleavage.

Steve Stubbs pinned Rachel against the lockers and he'd been about to lick the slushy of her neck when she'd raised her knee aiming between his legs but Steve had been too quick for her and she missed. That had really pissed him off and he was pressing her harder against the lockers with her good arm at her side and one of Steve's hands pressing against the pot on Rachel's arm. She felt like biting threw her lip to stop herself from screaming. She honestly didn't know how she got herself in these situations.

"Oi!" A voice called from close to them. They all looked round to see Mike and Matt marching towards them looking seriously pissed off.

"Better go babe," Steve whispered grinning at Rachel. Steve released his pressure off Rachel's broken hand and took a hold her face before leaning forward to assault her lips with his own. He held her face so tightly that Rachel couldn't move her head in time and mashed her lips together in a firm line. As she felt his tongue sweep across her bottom lip. He lingered for a few seconds before pulling away and racing down the corridor just before Mike and Matt reached Rachel. Both boys glanced at Rachel then at the direction Steve had taken off in.

"Don't do anything it'll just make it worse," Rachel said wincing as she moved her pot away from her chest to catch her breath. She hadn't realized how much pressure he'd been putting on it until he'd let go.

"He hurt you," Mike replied stating the obvious. "He's just kissed you in the hall way and you know how quick this'll get round the school."

He didn't need to say it because they all knew what he meant. Before lunch time Puck would know and they all knew he'd been on a mission to kill Stubbs the second he found out. He'd probably have Brittney and Santana flanking him the second they found out.

"I… I didn't mean to kiss him. I couldn't stop him he..." Rachel stuttered.

Both boys let out a sigh but it was Matt that interrupted her. "Don't worry we saw, he practically assaulted you, it wasn't your fault."

"We could always throw him in the port-a-potty and roll it," Mike offered before glancing at a still gasping Rachel. "You sure you're alright berry?"

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just the shock," Rachel said standing up straighter. She still couldn't believe these guys were talking to her and in public as well. Weeks ago before they'd all joined glee Rachel would have been surprised if any of them had known her name but now they were offering to defend her honour. "Just please don't tell Noah"

They both looked at each before turning to the pregnant girl. They were suckers for girls that begged.

"It's cool Rachel we won't say anything," Matt confirmed "But he'll find out from someone, there was a few people watching when we came round the corner."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Noah Puckerman felt like the manas he strutted down the hall after his first math class in two years. He'd promised Berry he would try and getting his grades up would be a pretty good start as well as his mother before he told her she was going to be a granny. He'd probably have to put a photo scan of the kid in his next report card to try and convince her not to kill him but right now it wasn't a concern.

Anyway when he'd made it into his maths class that morning his teacher (Mrs burn or brown, some shit like that) had the nerve to ask him what he wanted. When she'd found his name the poor woman looked like she was about to have a heart attack but quickly recovered in time to announce their monthly maths assessment was due. Being the stud Puck was he'd sat down and totally aced the test. Sure he'd sneaked a look at Arties answers who was sitting at the back next to him but he'd worked them out on his own.

People had always thought Puck was thick but he wasn't he was just busy being a stud. Now he'd had to cut that out for Rachel and the baby's sake he had time to prove he actually had a brain. Running his own pool cleaning business meant he'd done all his own taxes as well as his mothers after his dad skipped town. Puck even sat down and helped his sister with her maths when she wasn't being so annoying.

It wasn't until he got into the lunch hall that he knew something was going on. The whole room was buzzing with gossip as teens bunched together whispering without a tray of food insight. He only managed to catch snatches of conversation as he crossed the room but what he heard made his blood run cold.

"Did you hear about that Rachel Berries girl?"

"Can't believe he'd go with her, she's such a loser."

"He's totally dropping his rep going after her."

Puck slumped down in a seat between Kurt and Finn. The cheerio's all had practice so the group was pretty small to begin with but he'd already spotted that Rachel wasn't at the table the second he'd entered the hall.

"What the fucks going on?" Puck asked eyeing a nervous Mike opposite him who was looking everywhere but at Puck. He'd known Chang almost as long as he'd known Finn and he could tell a mile off when something was bothering him. "Where's Berry?"

"Rachel was craving a Starbucks so she went with Tina," Kurt said casually trying to sneak his phone into his pocket.

Puck looked up at the table and noticed the strange Goth girl wasn't there. Shit he hadn't even realized she was missing.

"Rachel hates Starbucks," Finn announced leaning forward in his seat. "She told me this morning she was craving orange juice and you can get that from here."

Finn didn't noticed the annoyed glance both Mercedes and Kurt sent the boys way but Puck had and Mike had sure noticed from the large gulp he'd taken.

"Chang you've got to the count of five before I hoist you up the flag pole." Puck warned glaring at Mike.

"Mate its nothing,"

"One."

"Honestly your over reacting."

"Two."

"You wouldn't do that to me come on!"

"Three," Puck said standing up and taking a step towards Mike.

"Seriously bro sit down."

"Four."

"Shit, Kurt show him," Mike said finally caving just in time as Puck grabbed his shoulders. The whole table groaned in unison apart from Finn. Puck sat back in his seat before turning towards Kurt.

Kurt pulled his phone back out his pocket and quickly searched for Jacobs blog. He quickly skipped the recently posted video and went to the earlier blog that the strange boy had posted just the day before. Clicking on it Kurt held the phone up for Puck to read.

"Serious!" Puck fumed grabbing the phone "You are all twitchy over jewfro rambling over Rachel being his future wife. I've thought the whole school had found out about the kid, Christ you guys are idiots. That's all you were worrying over right?"

"Yes," Mike said a bit to quickly for Pucks liking but he shrugged it off. Chang was his boy, he had his back so he wouldn't lie to him at least.

It was heard the end of lunch when Quinn wondered over to the table taking a seat on Finns knee. She whispered into Finns ear and from the look on his face she hadn't been saying anything good. Quinn let out a girly laugh before turning to look at the rest of the gleeks.

"Where's Brit and the bitch?" Puck asked casually sipping on his diet soda.

"Their getting weighed," Quinn said still smiling like she'd just bought Prada "Head cheerio's don't need to be weighted, it's one of the privileges."

"Probably a good job for you."

Quinn narrowed her eyes "Well from that tone I can see Rachel's told you the truth."

The whole table gasped, this shit wasn't going to be good Puck thought before growling "What truth?"

"About you not being the father," Quinn announced still smiling. Puck was going to wipe that bitches smile off her face in a minute.

"Fuck off Fabray just because you're a scheming bitch doesn't mean Berry has to be."

"Oh so I am guessing you haven't seen the video on jewfro blog with her making out with that football guy."

Puck threw himself forward in his seat spitting his soda all over Mike in front of him. He snatched Kurt's phone back from him and scowled at the blog.

"It wasn't like that," Mike said wiping his face with his letterman's jacket.

"Shut up Chang your going up the fucking pole for this," Puck growled finding the video blog and pressing play. He felt his stomach twist into a knot as he watched Stubbs press against Rachel's broken arm before grabbing her face and kissing her. He could tell she'd tried to struggle away but it still made him feel like shit. "Where's Berry?"

"She's gone to star bucks," Kurt squeaked edging his chair away from Puck and closer to Mercedes.

"You all are going to get fucked up if you don't tell me."

"Sit down and chill your ass," Mercedes called as Puck stood up knocking his chair over. "Diva's gone to star bucks to keep away from your crazy when you found out."

"Hummel, Chang you are both on my list," Puck shouted as he walked out the hall. Most of the students stopped talking and turned towards the two boys in questions, both looked pale from the revelation.

"He wouldn't really hoist you up a pole would he?" Mercedes asked glancing at Mike.

"He stuffed me in my locker and locked it when I was 8 because I stole the last Twinkie. He left me in their till home time and the teacher found me," Finn said gripping his girlfriend tighter "And we were already best friends then."

"Oh my Barbara," Kurt muttered wide eyed watching Puck disappear through the doors.

Puck raced down the corridors looking for Stubbs. It wasn't until he was checking the boys changing rooms did he find Stubbs pulling on his shoes after working out in the gym. Stubbs was facing the wall with his feet on the bench so the boy could reach his laces. Taking the opportunity as an advantage (and badass) Puck swung his right fist back and pushed forward with all he could as it crashed into the side off the Steve's head.

Steve crashed to the floor from the impact landing face first.

"What the fuck man?" Steve asked getting to his feet rubbing the side of his head. "You nearly broke my skull."

"You keep away from Berry," Puck growled slamming his fist into Stubbs stomach. The boy fell forward grabbing onto Pucks shoulder for support.

"Twat," Steve said gasping for breath "Do that again and I'm going to kick your ass."

"Go near Berry again and you'll be spitting your balls out," Puck warned pushing Stubbs off him.

"Why do you care what happens to Berry? You used to slushy her every day since we started here."

"Well I've laid claims to her, anyone goes near her and they'll be getting a lot worse than a few punches," Puck turned round about to walk away but swung back around to punch Stubbs one last time in the side of the head "That's for kissing Berry."

Puck left Stubbs lying on the floor gasping for breath as he rubbed his soar head. No one came near his girl. Sure Rachel wasn't going out with him she was carrying his spawn so that made her his even if Rachel would say otherwise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~GLEE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is she?" Santana fumed in the choir room to all of the new directions except Puck, Tina and Rachel.

"She's probably talking to Puck, he was pretty upset when he saw the video," Mike said as the dark haired cheerio glared.

"Who cares about Puck? I'm pissed off as well so I'm clearly the priority here. She bloody lives with me, she never even mentioned any of this last night. "

"Apparently she doesn't care about either of us," Puck said from the doorway "Looked everywhere and I can't find her."

"I'm going to sort this shit out right know," Santana declared pulling her phone out of her pocket and calling Rachel. After a couple of rings the call went to voice mail.

'Hey Berry remember me? Well if you don't get your little demanding pregnant ass in this choir room right now and I'm going to make Schues wife look like the tooth fairy. Aunty snix is pissed so you get my niece here right now'

"So I'm guessing everyones agreeing it's a girl?" Kurt asked as Santana hung up "The kids got no hope either way. If it's a boy it'll grow up with a dreadful Mohawk and if it's a girl I dare say it will inherit its mothers taste for fashion".

"I love Rachel's jumpers, they help me remember my trip to the zoo," Brittney stated as Puck took a seat next to the blonde cheerleader "Peanuts a girl isn't she Puck?".

"Yeah Britt I'm sure your right," Puck mumbled back.

"I'm so sorry Santana," A nervous looking Rachel said from the doorway with her phone held to her ear as she listened to the voicemail. "I swear I can explain..."

"Explain!" Puck shouted jumping from his seat. He was too upset to even notice Tina slip past him and take a seat next to Artie. "That twat kisses you, pins you against the locker and hurts you and our kid and don't bother to tell me. I've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered wiping away a tear. "I knew you would be worried but I didn't think I'd be this long."

"Why the hell wasn't I informed before the rest of the school?" Santana asked turning to face Rachel. "And don't say you didn't have the time because we spent the night pigging out on pop corn and watching the Vampire diaries so their was plenty of time for damn girly chats."

"I was going to tell you but I knew how you would have reacted. I didn't want either of you getting into trouble, I'm not worth the trouble."

"Of course your worth the trouble, I told you I've got your back. I take care of my friends," Santana said still fuming.

"You can't keep running from your problems Rachel, it's not fair to anyone," Puck said running a hand over his Mohawk.

"I wasn't running.."

"Well you sure as hell weren't here," Puck snapped. He'd literally checked everywhere for Rachel and he was past worried by the point he'd gotten to the choir room.

"L..listen to her," Tina shouted stunning everyone. "T..tell them where we went Rachel."

The whole Group turned to Rachel including a confused looking Mr schue and Ms Sylvester who'd just edged their way into the noisy room.

"I went to the doctors with Tina to change my appointment. It was for next Thursday but I know there's cheerio's practice and football so I got it changed to Friday. I was going to ask you if you'd come with me," Rachel said staring straight at Puck "I was hoping that San and Britt would come with us and we could of went out to breadsticks for dinner after. I'm really sorry, I was going to tell you about Steve at dinner where you couldn't get into trouble and you had the weekend to both calm down."

Santana rolled her eyes trying not to show her emotions in front of the rest off glee. She closed her eyes to stop from crying before walking over to hug Rachel. "I'm sorry B, I'm still on edge after the whole Mrs schue thing. Sorry for being a bitch."

"It's okay I know it's because you care, "Rachel wiping her tears as she released Santana's hug. "Stupid hormones."

Puck walked up to Rachel wiping a tear away from her eye. Yeah he felt like a pansy in front of the guys but he didn't care after what he'd just done to Rachel. "I'm sorry baby," Puck whispered tucking her hair behind her ear."I get it if you don't want me to come now."

"I won't forgive you if you don't," Rachel whispered back looking up into his dark ### eyes. She felt the sudden urge to reach up and kiss him. To wrap her arms (well arm in her case) around Pucks neck and pull him into a kiss to show him how much she wanted him to be there. Puck seemed to sense the same thing as his face descended down to hers. A loud cough from a very angry Sue Sylvester however broke the two apart before they managed to kiss.

"You're pregnant!" Sue shouted turning to Mr Schue "You let your only hope of winning sectionals get knocked up."

"I couldn't have prevented it," Mr schue shot back angrily. "What do you care? Your only here too make us lose so I don't see why you would care."

Sue started laughing hysterically "Your doing a Fantastic job with them William, keep it up. In fact I don't think you need me at all. Give me the song choices before sectionals and I'll keep out the way. At least this way I won't have to be around when half your glee club gets carted off a maternity suit."

No one replied to Sue as she continued to laugh and left the glee room. If the cheerio's looked a bit unsettled to see their coach looking so happy. She'd only ever given a small smile to the camera after their win at the cheerio's nationals the previous years.

"We're going to discuss that later," Santana whispered pulling Rachel down into a seat between her and Brittney as Mr Schue started talking.

"About what?" Rachel asked nervously.

"About the fact you just nearly laid one on my boy there. We're going to have a nice long chat about that."

"I don't know what you're..."

Santana snorted "Sure berry whatever, if your weren't pregnant I would've gotten you drunk before getting you to give up your feelings for Puckerman but I'll have to resort to other methods."

Rachel couldn't help the images that flashed through her head of Santana's 'Methods'. Most of them included a serious amount of pain and Rachel didn't think should could handle that now after her arm and everything. "Wh..what Methods?"

"Girls night," Santana whispered back with a wicked grin. Brittney who had been listening to the entire conversation started clapping her hands and bouncing in her seat.

"Girls night," Brittney squealed hugging Rachel. "I can paint your nails again like I did at Kurt's. I've been doing Lord Tubbingtons but he always chips them."

* * *

Can we make it past 200 this time?

Next time: slushies are throw, fighting and two people share a shower...

Quote for next chapter: "If she could cross her legs than we wouldn't of been in this mess in the first place," Santana said.


	9. mash-up

**I've also just tried my hand at roleplaying on tumblr. Its set 7 years into the future with the glee kids all making their separate ways to LA. I'm playing Puck and it's a Puckleberry endgame! Other great ships so please check it out!**

You can find the master list on here to find out who to follow : lagleeredux.t umblr.c om (Delete the spaces)

There's still characters left!

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews.**

**Beta'd by the wonderful Puckelberry4eva.**

* * *

**Mash-Up**

Rachel placed her history book in her locker and closed it. She'd spent the entire morning throwing up. Morning sickness was really starting to kick in and Rachel had already decided the entire thing was Pucks fault. Santana had tried to convince her to take the day off but Rachel Berry never missed class.

"Hey Freak," Karofsky shouted beside Rachel. She turned just in time for a freezing cold red slushie to hit her in the face as Karofsky laughed and kept walking. The slushie dripped down her top onto the floor of the hallway. It had even soaked her hair and the sticky substance caused her hair to cling to her skin.

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted racing towards the small brunette with Mercedes following close behind. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine; I've got spare clothes in my locker… If Noah or Santana see…"

"Don't worry; let's get you cleaned up before one of your guard dogs see you."

Kurt and Mercedes quickly rushed Rachel off to the Girls toilets were they washed her hair and brought her clean clothes. They did it quickly and they all finished just in time for glee. The only problem was Rachel had forgotten one obvious problem.

"Why the Hell have you got that dress on?" Santana asked the second the trio entered the room. "Your top was blue this morning and you were wearing your black skirt not this red dress."

"It's really warm," Rachel offered taking a seat as far away from the Latino as she could. She sat down beside Matt and Mike earning a scowl from Puck and Santana.

"If you're still feeling ill Berry then you need to go home," Santana offered. "You can take my car home."

"I'll take her back," Puck offered fishing out his car keys. "I've got math next anyway."

"I'm not going home," Rachel replied rolling her eyes. "Mr. Schue, aren't we going to get started?"

"Oh yes of course Rachel," Mr. Schue agreed passing round music script. Mr Schue quickly explained this week's assignments although he left out the part that the music being mashed up was for Ken and Emma's wedding. With the whole group reluctant Mr. Schue led the group into 'bust a move'.

During the song Puck snagged an arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her away from a dancing Mike. Rachel was his, even if it wasn't official yet and Puck was planning on changing that.

#############

Santana strode down the halls of McKinley high. She was the queen of lies; she could tell when someone was lying even if she wasn't in the room. Rachel Berry wasn't even a good liar; Santana was going to find out why her little roommate tried to trick the queen.

"Kurt!" Santana called walking over to the boy who was apply moisturizer using the mirror in his locker. "What happened this morning?"

"You mean my bad hair day?"

"I'm going to get Puck to bust your balls if you don't tell me everything about Berry. You've got to the count of three."

"Puck wouldn't listen to you," Kurt nervously replied. Santana could hear the doubt waver in his voice.

"Pucks my boy, he'll do what I tell him and the second I mention his baby mamma then he won't need my convincing. Spill before I pop one of your boys myself."

"Fine," Kurt huffed slamming his locker door shut. "Rachel got slushed."

"Your balls are safe," Santana offered spinning round "but the rest of the football teams aren't."

"Berry," Puck purred into her ear, his hands circling her waist as she stood watching the cheerio's practice. Most of the football players were with Ken meeting up to start practice. "Come out here to watch me sweat?"

"Maybe I came out here to watch Mike and Matt sweat," Rachel said containing her grin. "This baby is really push's my hormones all over the place."

"My baby Berry," Puck said moving a hand to cup her tiny bump. "Don't go forgetting it. You need anyone to control those hormones then you come to me. I'm your man and I'll tell anyone who wants to hear it."

"I know your trying for this baby Noah, that doesn't mean you have to romance me to be part of the baby's life."

"Who says I'm doing it to be part of just the baby's life?" Puck said moving so he was almost touching her ear with his lips. "Maybe I'm doing it because I want you?"

"You barely know anything about me outside the glee club," Rachel argued. "You want me for sex."

"Nope," Puck grinned trailing his eyes over her body. "That's just one of the bonus points. Go out with me."

"Noah," Rachel sighed. "I know you're trying to do the right thing but it's not this. You're doing well without trying to do something deep down you know won't work. We're completely different people. We can get along for the sake of the baby but that's all. "

The couch shouted for Puck to come back and as he walked away he suddenly turned and smiled at her. "I'm going to prove you wrong baby."

"I need to pee Santana!" Rachel complained as the Latino girl dragged her down the hall. "Your so annoying, please just let me go."

"Seriously?" Santana asked flashing Rachel a smirk. "You've just called me annoying? Berry you haven't stopped talking since you moved into my house now come on. Haven't you noticed the irony? I'm dragging your ass to Glee."

"Why are we going to glee? We don't go on a Wednesday normally."

"I've got no idea but everyone got a message from Puck, now zip it."

"Rachel!" Brittney jumped toward Rachel pulling her into a hug. "Are you going to glee too? I got a text from puck."

"No, I'm going to the toilet," Rachel replied trying to sneak away but Santana tightened her hold on her.

"You'll be alright," Brittney reassured. "Just cross your legs."

"If she could cross her legs than we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place," Santana said. Brittney and Rachel both turned to Santana in shock but she shrugged it off. It was the truth after all.

"I hate you," Rachel grumbled as they entered the glee room.

"No you don't," Santana smiled glancing around the room. Everyone was already here; even Quinn had managed to show an appearance. "You're just upset that they've been snapped shut since you got knocked up. Tensions bad for the baby B, maybe you should let Mike help you work out your stress."

"Seriously Santana?" Puck asked grabbing Rachel's hip and pulling her into a seat next to him. "Can you stop trying to hook my girl up with other dudes? Are you Chang's pimp or something?"

"Least Chang's getting some," Santana grinned winking at the boy in question.

"I thought we were sleeping with Mike?" Brittney said frowning.

"We are Britt," Santana reassured her taking a seat. "Puck, can you get on with this shit? I'm hungry, your girls having bladder control problems and Britt's lost her phone in the boy's bathroom. We have stuff to do."

"Stop being a bitch Satan," Puck growled standing up. Mr. Schuster was the last one to arrive; he clearly hadn't had a message from Puck as he frowned at the group. "It's alright Schue; I wanted to show Rachel something."

"Alright," Mr. Schuster replied with a frown. "Let's hear it."

"Rachel," Puck said grapping his guitar and turning to face her. "I've been a douche, I've messed up and I probably will in the future but I'm always going to be there for you and the baby. You're my girl, well you're going to be, and I'm going to make sure of it."

Puck started playing the chords on his guitar as he turned to Rachel with a smile.

Where it began  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growin' strong

Was in the spring  
And spring became a summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come alon

Puck moved closer to Rachel and took a seat next to her. Brittney was so excited she was literally bouncing in her seat while both Finn and Quinn were scowling.

Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out  
Touchin' me  
Touchin' you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I

Look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two  
And when I hurt  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when holdin' you

Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out  
Touchin' me  
Touchin' you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
Oh,Lord, no

"Go out with me Rachel," Puck said standing infront of her clutching his guitar. "Go with me babe and you won't regret it."

Rachel's eyes flickered over his appearance. He was gorgeous and he was changing. He truly had tried for the baby. His grades were improving; he hadn't gone to a party, gotten drunk or even had sex in weeks. Santana had kept a close eye on him and she wouldn't lie to Rachel.

"Alright," Rachel agreed. "Under one condition though."

Puck placed his guitar down and nodded and grabbed Rachel's hand.

"You're going out with me because you want too. I don't want you to do this if it's because of the baby and you feel like we should be dating," Rachel said gazing up at his eyes. She'd forgotten that the rest of glee club was watching.

They hadn't though. Santana had put her hand over Brittney's mouth to contain the squeals while Kurt and Mercedes were almost hanging off their seats trying to get closer to the loved up pair.

"Baby," Puck smiled leaning forward and finally claiming her lips. It had been weeks since he'd kissed her, weeks since he had made the biggest mistake of his life and sneaked out in the morning. He kept the kiss soft and gentle. The Glee club were all too sexually frustrated and he didn't want to get them too excited. When he pulled back he smirked at her flushed face and heaving chest. Her boobs had definitely increased already. "We're both hot, intelligent Jews. We're amazing together and we have the best conversations and sex. Why wouldn't I want us to go out?"

"Seriously?" Santana rolled her eyes. "That's your argument?"

"Alright, I'll go out with you," Rachel replied ignoring Santana. "Any chance you can help me escape from Santana though, I serious have to pee now."

"You're so romantic," Puck laughed kissing her again before standing up and pulling her up. "Shows over losers, go watch something else."

As Rachel and Puck existed Santana finally released a very happy Brittney.

"Oh my god," Brittney squealed. "Baby Caroline Puckerman has got a family."

"They have been going out for three minutes Britt," Quinn snapped. "I give it a day before he's cheating on her with a cheerio."

"Well it won't be you will it?" Santana shouted turning towards Quinn. "Because we all know that there isn't a chance of anyone unsnapping your legs open or maybe it's just because of Finn. I get it; I wouldn't want to shag a Frankenstein either. Couldn't be pleasant for him either, shagging a plastic bimbo with less personality then a stone." Santana turned to Brittney and linked their pinkies. "Come on Britt let's find your phone and get our snack on."

~#~#~#~

Puck picked Rachel and Santana up the next morning for school. Santana's mum had already gone to work so the girls didn't have to worry about anyone seeing Puck.

"The scans tomorrow," Rachel said glancing at puck; she was sitting in the middle of Puck and Santana. Both of them turned to look at her but didn't say anything. "Everything will be alright though, right? It's only a couple of weeks since my last scan; I'm sure everything's still alright."

"It'll be fine babe," Puck reassured her grabbing her hand. "The kid will be healthy and then we'll meet the two losers and celebrate at breadsticks."

"Losers?" Santana rolled her eyes. "Don't worry B, everything will be fine. My mum wouldn't have it any other way; you need to tell her its Puck's baby. She might even let him back in the house if she knew that."

Puck gulped and cast Santana a dirty look. Her mom was scary as hell and he'd happily admit that to the entire football team, most of them had been chased by her too. "You don't have to tell Santana's mom, it's none of her business."

"Mrs. Lopez has been more than generous to me, she deserves to know," Rachel said. "You're not scared of her are you Noah?"

Puck laughed nervously and kept his eyes fixed on the road. "Just wait till we have to tell my mom. I'll get my own back, she'll have you picking out wedding themes the minute she sees your nose."

Rachel's hand went to her nose and she hesitantly ran a finger down it, it was one of the parts of her body that she felt most self-conscious about.

"Don't worry about it Berry," Santana cut in. "Puck wouldn't let his baby momma get stressed out by his own mom, just wait till the school finds out about the both of you, he'll punch everyone in sight."

"Violence isn't the answer," Rachel said glancing at both of them. "That goes for both of you."

"I wouldn't have to be violent if you didn't wear those short ass skirts," Pucks pointed out. He sneaked a glance down and had to suppress a groan. She was wearing a green skirt and it was only a few inches longer than her damn knickers. He was going to have to throw a few punches if any of the guys tried anything with her.

When they arrived at school the parking lot was full. It was still rather early so they were all suppressed to see most of the school already there.

"Is something going on?" Rachel asked glancing around as they got out of the truck.

"No," Santana stated pulling her phone out to check for any messages. "If anything was on then I would be at the centre of it. This school couldn't function without me."

"Come on," Puck said grabbing Rachel's hand and walking towards the doors.

Santana walked on the other side of Puck as the trio walked into the school. When they entered the halls were full. All the students were their but no one was speaking, they all stood watching. Before Santana had the chance to start threatening them a dozen slushies went flying towards them covering all three in green ice.

"You're going to pay for that you bastard," Santana yelled kneeing the nearest football player in the balls. "You're all on my list."

"Congrats daddy," Karofosky said too Puck. "We thought us football guys should give you something to show you what we thought about it."

"Don't tell me you knocked up Latino here as well," One of the guys said standing next to Karofosky. "She has put a bit of weight on."

Before Rachel had the chance to stop them Puck and Santana jumped forward and attacked the guys. Rachel went to stop them but Mike, Matt and Kurt appeared at her side.

"You can't darling," Kurt said grabbing Rachel's hand. "You might get hurt; we've been trying to call you and Puck to warn you. It went viral last night."

"They might get hurt," Rachel whimpered as she watched the pair continue to fight. She saw teachers racing down the hall towards the group. Santana and Puck were like a tag team, none of the guys had a problem fighting Puck but they didn't want to hurt a girl but Santana wasn't bothered in the slightest and punched Karofosky in the nose so hard he staggered back and hit his head on a locker and fell to the floor.

"San and Puck go to fight club," Mike offered as comfort. "They can hold their own."

"Yeah," Matt agreed. "They can definitely hold their own, Remember when Santana kicked that guy in the crotch so hard that the coach had to rush him to the emergency room?"

"Ugh, yeah," Mike grimaced. That was probably one of the reasons everyone was so scared of her, someone had recorded her doing it and it was online as a warning to all the guys.

~#~#~

Puck grumbled as Rachel walked with him to the boy's locker room for a shower. He'd been given detention all week and so had Santana and the rest of the football team. Figgins didn't know who had started it and no one was speaking, there was a game next week so the entire football team couldn't be suspended if Figgin's expected a win.

Puck was still covered in slushie but now he had blood on his knuckles and nose from fighting. Santana didn't have a scratch on her from the fight but that was because the boys didn't want to risk hurting a girl.

"When I find that freak Jewfro I'm going to dump his ass in the dumpster," Puck muttered opening the door to the locker rooms. Rachel was hesitant to follow but Puck grabbed her hand and tugged her along with him towards the shower. "He was told to keep his mouth shut."

"Noah, you can't touch him. If you do anything else then you're going to get suspended," Rachel reasoned.

"I don't give a fuck, this was our secret and he had no damn right to say anything. They can suspend me all they want, I've done it before."

"I don't… Noah I don't want to be in this school on my own," Rachel explained hesitantly. She knew the entire glee club were on her side and they would keep her safe but Puck made her feel safe, even knowing that he was in the school made her feel better.

Puck sighed and pulled Rachel to the door of one of the showers and turned to face her. "Alright babe, I'm not going to forget this but I won't do anything, for now. I won't let these idiots touch you, you're safe, I promise."

"Are you embarrassed of us?" Rachel asked glancing down at her shoes as she ran a hand over her tiny bump.

Pucks sore knuckles tilted Rachel's face up to look at him in the eyes. "You're hot Berry, really hot. There's nothing to be embarrassed about and that goes for your stomach too. We're a couple of good looking Jew's with a kid on the way; people are going to be jealous as hell."

"I'm not having sex with you Noah," Rachel said raising an eyebrow. "I know you're after something."

Puck laughed and leaned over to turn the water on as he shrugged his jacket off. "We're both covered in slushie; all I'm suggesting is a shower babe. You can try and keep your underwear on if you want too."

Pull shrugged his clothes off leaving his boxes on and climbed into the shower leaving the curtain open for her to watch him. He was very confident about his body but knew Rachel wouldn't get in with him if he was naked. There was plenty of shower time to convince her about that.

"Noah…"

"Come on Berry, you're covered in slushie. I knocked you up; I've seen that hot body before so just give it up."

Rachel scowled but reluctantly started to remove her clothes. She was sticky from the slushie and it was starting to sting her eyes. She kept her bra and panties on and climbed In with a very happy Puck. His hands instantly went to her hips as her body brushed up against his and he couldn't take his eyes away from her stomach.

She didn't have much their but there was now a slight curve to her stomach that wasn't there before. It wasn't obvious unless you were looking but now she didn't have a top on Puck could definitely tell.

"God that's amazing," Puck muttered lifting a hand to spread it across her stomach. "You're… god Rachel…"

Puck couldn't describe how amazing it felt and decided to show her instead. He pulled her flush against his body and kissed her passionately.

"Noah…" Rachel murmured as he finely drew back. "I want to go slow; I know that's an odd request with the baby but…"

"Its fine Rach," Puck reassured her kissing the top of her head. "We need to get to know each other first. We'll go nice and slow, I promise."

"Alright but have you thought about what Mike and Matt were just saying?" Rachel asked. "About choosing between glee and the football team."

Puck sighed and closed his eyes. After he had met with Figgin's for his punishment, Matt and Mike had explained the coaches decision about holding practice the same night as Glee. All the boys had to choose which one they were going to keep doing.

"I don't know Rach, those guys are jerks but I love football," Puck sighed and his fingers through Rachel's damp hair. "I'm not sure."

"We'll be here for you," Rachel promised. "No matter what you decide you're still going to be a father, choose what's right for you."

~#~#~#~

The next day the glee club waited anxiously to see if the guys would choose Glee or the football team. Kurt hadn't even had to think about it and had already declared his loyalty in the showers the day before upsetting most of the team.

A few moments past by when finally Mike and Matt appeared, pleasing Brittney and Santana.

"He'll be here," Santana said placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder. "Puck won't leave you hanging."

"I told him to do what he thought was right," Rachel explained.

A few minutes later Puck appeared with a smirk on his face and a nod towards Santana as Rachel flung herself at him. He'd chosen Rachel because he cared for her and she was more important than football.

Finn hadn't turned up because of the pressure he was receiving from the football team. Quinn didn't even seem upset about this and seemed more bothered by the boys that had turned up.

* * *

_Up next: scan of the baby and a bake sale, Puckleberry style._


End file.
